O novo membro do time Kakashi
by Dany Uchiha
Summary: Uma nova garota entra na equipe Kakashi, e apartir dai começam varia aventuras. E intrigantes misterios para descubrir o seu passado. - Casais definidos NARUHINA, o resto vai se formar. Leiam é surpriendente. completada
1. O novo membro do time Kakashi

_O NOVO MEMBRO DO TIME KAKASHI._

**Naruto não me pertence.**

**Esta é uma fic de universo alternativo, ou seja, não é fiel ao anime e nem ao mangá.**

Legenda:

Fala: - Bla bla bla.

Pensamento: " Bla bla bla."

Frase da altora: (Bla bla bla)

**O novo membro do time Kakashi.**

Na sala da Hokage Tsunade Naruto e Sakura esperavam ansiosos para conhecer o novo membro de sua equipe.

-O Kakashi-sensai ta atrasado. -diz Sakura.

-O Sai ta pegando à mesma mania dele aposto que ele vai dar uma daquelas desculpas idiotas! -Diz Naruto.

-Oi tudo bem desculpem o atraso uma senhora tava se afogando...

-MENTIRA - gritaram Naruto e Sakura.

De repente alguém bate à porta roubando a atenção de todos, Shizune entra e diz:

-Tsunade-sama a garota esta ai.

Sim é isso mesmo o novo membro da equipe sete era uma garota. Tsunade achou melhor convocar uma ninja, pois a equipe já era composta por 2 garotos Naruto e Sai, e Sakura ficaria em desvantagem.

Quando a porta se abriu uma garota de 1m55cm cabelos longos franja de lado, e olhos castanhos, entram por ela. Usava uma saia nem curta nem longa, uma blusa de alças largas e um espartilho bem delicado.

-Muito prazer me chamo Daile Tominaka, sou o novo membro da sua equipe. -disse a garota.

-Muito prazer eu me chamo Haruno Sakura, esse baka (idiota) é o Naruto e esse é o Kakashe-sensai.

Tsunade:

-Escolhei uma garota para equilibrar o time. Sakura, Daile também tem habilidades medicas espero que se entendam.

-Sim minha mãe era uma ninja medica me treinou desde bem pequena.

-Que bom agente pode trocar dicas.

-Oi eu sou Uzumaki Naruto o mais forte do grupo. -disse Naruto.

Sakura ouvindo isso dá um de seus potentes socos em Naruto que vai parar do outro lado do escritório, enquanto Daile olha abismada.

-Não liga não ele é um baka assim mesmo. -fala Sakura.

-Tudo bem ele parece ser bem engraçado. -Fala enquanto ri. - Na minha antiga equipe tinha um membro bem engraçado assim.

-Bem já que estão bem entrosados vou dá uma misão bem leve pra vcs. - fala Tsunade cheia de autoridade.

-Eu não quero fazer uma misão leve to louco pra usar meu novo jutsu, e assim não vou ficar mais forte pra salvar o Sasuke. -Esbravejou Naruto.

Uma veia saltava na testa de Tsunade que se prepara para acertar um soco em Naruto quando Kakashi interfere dizendo:

-Tsunade-sama pode dizer qual é a misão que cumpriremos não é Naruto?

-É sim... -diz Naruto forçado por um beliscão de Kakashi.

-Já que é assim a misão de vcs é vigiar a casa dos Hyuugas por essa noite.

-QUE?? -grita Naruto e Sakura.

-Isso mesmo que vcs acabaram de ouvir- explica Tsunade - Hoje tem um evento na mansão dos Hyuugas e vcs vão fazer parte da guarda.

Naruto furioso grita e aponta o dedo para Tsunade:

-Nem que eu morra eu faço essa misão, ter que aturar o Neji??

-Isso mesmo U-Z-U-M-A-K-I N-A-R-U-T-O. - Grita Tsunade- E vê se vai bem apresentável.

Depois de ouvir os gritos de Tsunade Sakura convida Daile para comprar um vestido para que possam se disfarçar melhor na festa, Daile aceita o convite, mas não para de pensar no que Uzumaki Naruto havia dito:

"-Eu não quero fazer uma misão leve to louco pra usar meu novo jutsu, e assim não vou ficar mais forte pra salvar o Sasuke."

Mas por que será que ela não parava de pensar nisso?

-Hei vamos entrar nessa loja aqui? -fala Sakura quebrando a corrente de pensamentos da garota. - Ta tudo bem com vc?

-Sim to sim eu só tava distraída. - fala Daile como se quisesse esconder algo.

Ao entrar na loja as garotas são bem atendidas por uma vendedora, Sakura se distancia para escolher seu vestido, enquanto isso Daile vê um lindo vestido rosa claro com lindos detalhes em prata.

-Nossa que lindo esse! Experimenta! - diz Sakura com um vestido branco com dourado nas mãos.

-Ta bom eu vou vestir.

Depois de alguns minutos Daile sai do provador vestindo o vestido.

-Não vou me conformar se vc não levar esse ficou lindo. - Diz a vendedora querendo vender seu peixe.

(Até parece vc pode ta um dragão no vestido que a vendedora diz que ta lindo, mas Daile só o leva por influencia de Sakura que opta pelo vestido branco com dourado que segurava em suas mãos.).

No caminho de suas casas as duas mais novas amigas conversão.

-Escuta Sakura-san o Clã Hyuuga é o clã que tem a linhagem sangüínea do Byakugan?

-Sim são eles mesmos. É um dos clãs mais importantes de Konoha. Mas como vc já sabia?

-Bem quando criança eu morava nessa vila, mas tive que me mudar de vila.

-Mas por quê? -Pergunta Sakura bem curiosa.

-Quando chega o momento certo vc saberá. -Diz a garota cheia de mistério.

Sakura fica muito intrigada com aquelas palavras, mas resolve não insistir na pergunta.

-Bem minha casa é aqui. - Fala apontando para uma casa de dois andares com um belo jardim na frente - Obrigada por me acompanhar Sakura -San.

-Sem problemas. Bem até a noite bye.

-Bye.

Daile entra em sua casa enquanto Sakura se distancia. Enquanto isso Kakashe-sensai ajuda Naruto a escolher uma roupa "adequada", mas Naruto perece estar completamente perdido.

-Escuta Naruto o Sai não apareceu até agora. - fala Kakashi parecendo estar um pouco preocupado. - Vc não o viu?

-Eu não, concerteza deve ter xingado alguém por ai e levou uma lição! - responde Naruto rindo.

-Isso não tem graça Naruto! -responde Kakashi prendendo o riso por traz da máscara. - Espero que isso não tenha acontecido.

-Eu também. - responde Naruto quase morrendo de rir. - Porque se isso acontecer eu quero estar perto pra vê kkkkkkk.

-Muito engraçado sua bichinha - diz uma voz que vem do provador ao lado.

Naruto segurado por Kakashi-sensai grita e diz.

-Sai dai seu medroso e aparece aqui que eu vou quebra essa sua cara de cuzão.

-O que foi sua bichinha vc só sabe lutar se for gritando??- Diz a voz que acaba de sair do provador.

-Eu sabia que era vc seu... - Diz Naruto olhando para Sai que acaba de sair do provador com a sua roupa pra misão.

-JÁ CHEGA!! -Grita a voz da vendedora - Se vcs não pararem com esse escândalo agora vão ter que sair daqui!!

-Tudo bem senhorita os dois brigões aqui já vão para agora mesmo- Diz Kakashe-sensai controlando o tumulto- Naruto vá para casa e se arrume já esta anoitecendo, vc não quer se atrasar não é?

-Olha quem fala o senhor atraso, eu duvido que vc chegue na hora! - fala Naruto com um ar de piada.

-E não vamos chegar mesmo já são seis horas e a segurança tem que estar lá às 07h00min. -Fala Kakashe-sensai com um ar de preocupado.

-Quê?? Tenho que correr. - Naruto diz isso e sai correndo com a roupa sem lembrar que ainda não tinha pagado por ele.

Kakashi desesperado vendo que a conta ia sobrar pra ele sai pela rua gritando Naruto, mas a vendedora o pega pela orelha dizendo:

-Escuta aqui o garoto fugiu e eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, então vc vai ter que pagar a conta dele ou então eu vou chamar a policia!!

Kakashi vendo que a única saída seria pagar a conta de Naruto paga tudo e sai morrendo de raiva, pois agora estava sem dinheiro para compra a mais nova versão de seu livro preferido escrito por Jiraya.

Já ás 6:30 da noite Sakura passa na casa de Daile, pois combinaram de ir juntas para a festa quer dizer trabalho.

Chegando à casa dos Hyuugas percebem que ainda esta faltando detalhes para a ornamentação, a um lindo salão todo arrumado com varias comidas tudo do bom e do melhor.

-Hei Daile-chan enquanto não começa vamos ver se a Hinata-chan esta pronta? - diz Sakura com aquela cara de curiosa.

Daile hesita um pouco mais acaba concordando com Sakura.

-Tudo bem Sakura-san, mas tem certeza que ela não vai se irritar?!

-Que é isso a Hinata é super legal ela não é uma riquinha chata.

-Bem então se é assim tudo bem, vamos lá.

Enquanto isso Naruto estava se arrumando em sua casa quando de repente alguém entra pela janela e começa a gritar e brigar com ele:

-Naruto vc sabe o que fez? Eu tive que gastar todo meu dinheiro com uma roupa que eu nem vou usar.

-Calma Kakashi-sensai! - fala Naruto com uma aparência semelhante a de Shikamaru.

-Calmo o que?? Agora como eu vou comprar meu livro? - Kakashi estava quase chorando.

-Fala desse livro aqui? -Naruto fala todo sorridente dando aquela sua tradicional coçadinha no nariz e apontando para um livro de capa azul, onde estava na ilustração de um homem correndo atrás de uma mulher.

-Como vc sabia? - Agora Kakashi-sensai se desmanchava em lagrimas de alegria.

-O Ero-Sanin me deu esse livro, ainda nem lançou, mas eu não gosto de ler essas besteiras, então vou te dar de presente. E esse livro paga a divida não é?

-Claro... Que não eu quero meu dinheiro.

-Á é! Então eu quero meu livro.

-Eu tava brincando NARUTO pode deixar o livro comigo e a divida ta paga.

-Que bom ouvir isso. Mas vamos logo Kakashe-sensai vc esta me atrasando.

Dizendo isso os dois saem correndo pela janela.

Enquanto isso na mansão dos Hyuugas Daile parece admirada com a beleza daquele lugar.

-Hei Daile-chan esse aqui é o quarto da Hinata-chan - Sakura fala enquanto bate na porta - Hinata-chan vc ta ai??

-Sim estou pode entrar - Responde Hinata de dentro do quarto.

As duas entram no quarto e encontram Hinata e Hanabi terminando de se arrumar, foi quando Sakura finalmente começou as apresentações.

-Hinata-chan essa e a Daile-chan, ela agora faz parte da nossa equipe.

Hinata antes de responder fica pensando se aquela garota que estava em sua frente não poderia estar gostando de Naruto.

-Oi muito prazer sou Hinata Hyuuga - Diz meio que forçada.

-Muito prazer - Diz Daile com um sorriso no rosto.

- AI CARAMBA! - Diz Sakura correndo para a porta.

-Hei para onde vc vai me espera - Daile corre atrás de Sakura - Me espera!!

Sakura parando e recuperando o fôlego diz:

-Vou ver se o Kakashi-sensai já chegou! Eu já volto faça companhia a Hinata-chan.

Dizendo isso Sakura saiu correndo pela porta enquanto Daile ficou ali com uma pessoa que mal conhecia, enquanto isso Hanabi sai pela porta para procurar seu broche de cabelo.

Continua no próximo episódio.


	2. Uma nova amiga e uma desconhecido?

_Uma nova amiga e um desconhecido por enquanto..._

Daile então resolver que deveria ser ela mesma como sempre foi onde morava.

-Então Hinata-san vc tem quantos anos? - falou meio tímida tentando quebrar o gelo.

- Eu tenho 15 anos. O que vc achou do Naruto? - Hinata falou essas palavras ficando totalmente vermelha.

- Naruto-kun ele é muito engraçado. - falou isso enquanto dava uma pequena risada. - Vc gosta dele não é?

- Que? É é é é - Hinata estava totalmente nervosa- Eu bem...

--Não precisa responder eu já sei a resposta, mas se vc quer saber se eu gosto dele daquele jeito... Minha resposta é não.

-Que bom. - Hinata suspira - Sabe vc é legal agente pode ser amigas.

-Nossa pensei que vc tinha me odiado - risos.

-Não nada disso. -risos.

Enquanto isso Sakura finalmente chega à entrada da mansão Hyuugas, mas não vê nem sinal de Kakashi.

-EI SAKURA-CHAN!

Sakura nem precisou se virar para saber quem era a única pessoa que lhe chamava gritando assim era ele Naruto.

-Naruto eu já disse pra parar de me gritar assim.

-Desculpa Sakura-chan foi mal. Onde você tava já precisamos começar.

-E cadê o Sai??

-Acho que já chegou também.

Enquanto isso no quarto Daile percebe que esta ficando tarde e que todos já devem estar lá em baixo então ela se despede de Hinata e sai correndo para não se atrasar mais ainda.

"Preciso me apresar não posso ir mal na primeira missão por aqui"

A casa tinha vários corredores parecia estar perdida, eis que vira em um corredor e esbarra com um garoto era mais alto que ela, mas não muito tinha cabelos longos amarrados com uma fita e olhos Hyuuga.

-Por favor, me desculpe eu não queria esbarrar em você, como eu sou desastrada. -tentou se explicar.

-Dá pra ver... Quem é você e o que faz aqui? Essa área é proibida. -disse o garoto rispidamente, enquanto a puxava pelo braço a levando para a saída.

-Hei me solta está me machucando - tentava se soltar, mas era inútil ele era muito forte.

-Escuta garota quem é vc? É uma ninja que quer roubar, é isso?

-Escuta aqui garoto vc é doido ou o quê? Eu sou uma nova ninja de Konoha e fui contratada pra fazer a guarda daqui. - disse com muita raiva.

-Ta bom acredito. Vc acha que eu sou idiota? - disse o garoto com tom de sarcasmo.

-Na verdade pelo jeito que vc age parece sim um idiota.

-É melhor contar a verdade ou vou ter que te expusar daqui a força. -enquanto dizia isso tornou a segura-la pelo braço e a jogou em suas costas á segurando pelas pernas.

-Me solta seu idiota, me solta, ME SOLTA!

-Neji o que vc ta fazendo? -perguntou Hinata perplequiça com a cena.

-Eu encontrei essa garota andando pela casa de forma suspeita. -dizia meio sem graça enquanto a colocava de volta no chão.

-É porque ela é o a novo membro do time Kakashi e esta aqui fazendo a guarda. - explicou hinata.

-Eu te disse que era verdade. Escuta Hinata-chan não me diga que esse paranóico é seu noivo?

-Não claro que não, Neji é meu primo.

Neji estava completamente sem graça com o erro que avia cometido, mas não demonstrava era orgulhoso de mais para isso.

-Bem já que ta tudo resolvido eu preciso ajudar os outros, já me atrapalharam de mais! - Daile falou isso enquanto laçava um olhar mortal para Neji.

Finalmente chegando ao salão principal percebeu que tava muito atrasada. Pois o salão estava lotado. Depois de muito procurar finalmente encontra Sakura que começa a fazer mil perguntas.

-Sakura-chan é uma historia longa depois eu te conto ok?

-A tudo bem...

-Mas me diga o que eu tenho que fazer, já que perdei as instruções - falou meio sem graça.

-Bem vc vai ter que andar pelo salão vendo se não tem nada de suspeito.

-Não? Mas por que eu vc não poderia fazer isso? -disse triste.

-Bem que eu queria, mas o Kakashi -sansei escolheu isso pra você.

-Já que não tem jeito né. Vou indo.

-Escuta o Sai é aquele ali! - Falou enquanto apontava para o garoto do outro lado do salão.

-Então aquele é o outro membro do time!

-É mais ele não é muito sociável e só fala besteira. Toma cuidado.

Daile foi para o alto da escada de onde era mais fácil ver tudo. Dali viu uma bela mossa dando encima do Kakashe-sensai enquanto ele tentava fugir.

"Kakashe-sensai é melhor correr porque essa ai não vai desistir fácil"

Depois de tanto fugir Kakashi consegui despista a mulher que tava afim dele. Mas enquanto isso Hinata finalmente encontrou Naruto no salão que se surpreendeu ao ver como ela estava linda.

-Hinata-chan como vc esta linda - disse Naruto quase babando.

-O..bri..gada Naruto-kun... - disse hinata toda corada de vergonha e felicidade.

Com muita dificuldade Naruto a convidou para dançar no salão.

-É serio... Narut...o-kun...-respondeu Hinata tentando disfarçar tamanha felicidade.

Hinata dá a mão para Naruto que já estava a levando para o salão, mas Kakashe-sensai chega e os interrompe.

-NARUTO vc esta em uma misão não pode sair dançando por ai - adverte Kakashi.

Finalmente diz a frase mais decidida e sem vergonha de toda a sua vida.

-Eu sou uma Hyuuga então quer dizer que eu estou pagando pelo serviço, então eu quero que o Naruto-kun dance comigo.

-Vendo desse ponto de vista vc tem razão então... Pode ir Naruto - disse Kakashi com um sorriso no rosto, tava por de traz da máscara, mas ele tava rindo.

Naruto e Hinata se dirigem para o salão e começam a dançar, Naruto estava impressionado com aquela Hinata que acabará de ver.

- Oi sakura pelo visto ta encalhada de novo ien?? -disse Sai com aquele sorriso falso no rosto.

Sakura se virou muito rapidamente, uma veia saltava em sua testa só faltava espumar de ódio.

- Olha quem fala cadê a sua companhia que eu não to vendo. Á é! É essa invisível ai do seu lado?? -tripudiou Sakura.

Sai ficou meio sem graça, mas não tinha nada a perder se a convida-se para dançar.

-Escuta Sakura vc quer dançar?

-Como não tenho nada melhor pra fazer... Eu aceito.

Enquanto isso Daile vigiava na escada, quando de repente ouviu uma voz que lhe disse:

-Venha comigo agora!

Quando se vira percebe que a aquela voz era de Neji, mas impossível o que aquele chato queria com ela agora? Virou-se e já ia lhe dá uma boa resposta quando percebeu que ele trocará de roupa e estava muito bonito.

-O que é dessa vez veio terminar de me bater? - disse com sarcasmo.

-Vem comigo agora. - disse Neji com um jeito de autositário! (Até parece que ele não é isso mesmo;)

Os dois subiram a escada e viraram em um corredor, Neji continuava calado e ela apenas o seguia, Daile sentia-se incomodada com o silêncio:

-Pra onde vamos?

De repente Neji parou e começou a encara - lá, até que falou:

-Eu queria falar com vc!

-Então fala logo tenho mais o que fazer! – (Ai Neji levou um carão).

-Eu só queria pedir desculpas - falou tão baixo que mal dava para escutar.

-O QUE? Eu não ouvie!

-Eu disse desculpa por ter te tratado daquele jeito - disse Neji corado.

-Nossa que bom mais eu NÃO ACEITO - apos dizer isso vira-se e sai deixando Neji ali.

Mas ele não deixaria que aquilo fica-se assim, a puxou pelo braço e os dois ficaram bem perto a ponto de se beijar só se encarando.

-Agora eu entedie tudo seu tarado - disse quando do susto o empurrou.

-Que? Não é nada disso que vc ta pesando aconteceu um erro de movimentos aqui - disse Neji meio sem-graça.

-Sim sei! -falou com uma cara de me engana que eu gosto...

-Escuta eu já cansei de ficar aqui ouvindo essas suas desculpas Neji. Então eu as aceito e agora eu preciso ir.

-Escuta vamos esquecer tudo e começar de novo. - disse esperando um sim.

-Pra mim não dá não eu já te conheço e não dá pra esquecer – (Dava de interpreta de outro jeito, mas são palavras de raiva ein.)

-Tudo bem se assim que você quer - Neji falou todo orgulhoso! (Eta não sei quanto orgulho cabe dentro dele.)

-Ótimo Hyuuga Neji - Deu as costas e sai voltando para o salão deixando Neji lá parado, sem acreditar no que acabará de ouvir.

-Onde vc tava? - perguntou Kakashi-sensai a Daile que acabará de chegar de volta ao salão.

-Eu fui respirar um ar fresco um pouco. - explicou a garota meio sem graça, mas por incrível pareça Kakashi acreditou ou apenas fingirá acreditar para não causar mais constrangimento.

Depois de muito dançar no salão Hinata, percebe o olhar mortal que seu pai a lançará, então ele resolve que é melhor para de dançar antes que seu pai fosse ali ao meio do salão e arranca-se de lá.

-Tudo bem Hinata-chan? - Quis saber Naruto depois da parada repentina da garota no meio do salão.

-Sim... Naru... to... -kun... Eu to cans ...sada é me...lhor eu pa...ra. - disse com um ar de desapontada em seu olhar.

Apos parar de dançar Hinata se aproxima de seu pai, que parece nada satisfeito de ver sua filha sua herdeira ali dançando com a desgraça da vila de Konoha o Jinjurike da Kyuubi, mas nem pensar seria desonrado desse modo. Assim que Hinata se aproxima seu pai lhe fala seriamente:

-Hinata não quero mais ver você andando com esse garoto, e não me desobedeça.

-Mas... pa...pai o Naruto-kun... É uma...

-Nem mais nem menos Hinata, comporte-se como uma HERDEIRA que vc é!!

Hinata quase chorou com as palavras ditas por seu pai, essas palavras a magoaram muito, pois saber que Naruto não era bom o suficiente para a aprovação de seu pai era uma nova pedra em seu caminho.

-Já não me basta você ser fraca e incompetente para assumir o nosso clã, e ainda quer casar com um fracassado que não vai conseguir assumir por vc o clã.

Hinata já chorava muito com essas palavras que pareciam afiadas kunais que lhe atravessavam o peito. A garota sai correndo subindo as escadas desesperada com tanta maldade nas palavras pronunciadas por seu pai. Ao subir a escada Daile a vê e vai atrás da garota preocupada com seu estado. Hinata corre como se sua vida dependesse disso, e ao chegar no fim do corredor cai sentada e começa a derramar rios de lagrimas.

-Hinata-chan esta tudo bem com vc? O Naruto te tratou mal? - quis saber a amiga que estava preocupada com o estado da garota.

-Não...o... a... cul...pa...foi..do...meu...pa..i..que me disse coisas horríveis -disse a pobre Hinata entre intervalo de lagrimas e soluços.

-Mas o que de tão horrível ele disse pra vc ficar nesse estado?

Depois de explicar tudo que se passou a Daile as duas voltaram para a festa e Hinata a acompanhou enquanto ela via se não tinha nada de errado, foi quando Daile teve uma grande idéia pra animar a amiga:

-Hinata-chan o que vc acha se agente sair pra outro lugar?

-Eu não sei Daile-san e se agente arranjar problemas?

-Que é isso é pra vc esquecer o que aconteceu e se divertir, vamos agente chama a Sakura-chan pra ir com agente então vc vai?

-Tudo bem então vai falar com ela.

As duas falaram com Sakura que no começo não queria ir:

-Não sei e se agente se meter em confusão?

-Não vamos não, a festa já ta quase vazia mesmo. Vamos Sakura-chan?

-Tudo bem vamos lá! Venham comigo vamos sair pelos fundos.

Sakura parecia já estar bem animada com a idéia até ajudou na fuga.

Mas para estragar a festa Neji percebeu que as garotas estavam se afastando muito e resolveu segui-las.

"Não vou deixar mesmo que a Hinata-sama sai por ai com essas duas e acabe aprontando vou segui-la"

Neji seguiu as garotas sem que elas nada notassem.

Havia uma boate em Konoha, mas só para um pessoal mais velho, mas eis que Sakura tem uma brilhante idéia.

-E se agente usar um jutsu pra disfarçar a idade??

-Ótimo Sakura vamos fazer agora - disse Daile toda animada.

-Vocês não vão usar jutsu nenhum, por que as três vão voltar pra casa agora comigo.

Quando as garotas viraram se depararam com Neji ali parado as encarando com um olhar de reprovação, e fuzilando Daile com os olhos.

-Escuta Neji não adianta vc querer nós levar de volta pra agente foge de novo - explicou Daile encarando Neji.

-Hinata-sama Sakura-chan será que eu posso falar com essa aqui a SOS?

-Tudo bem Neji-kun. - disse Sakura levando Hinata que parecia não querer deixar a amiga ali para enfrentar seu primo sozinha.

-Então o que quer falar comigo desembucha logo! - falou Daile como se não estivesse nem ai.

-Depois que vc apareceu vem levando a Hinata-sama pro mau caminho.

-Neji, por favor, não se trata de mau caminho, eu só quero ajudar a minha amiga a ser mais feliz nessa vida.

-Desse jeito vc vai é levar ela pro buraco, sua delinqüente juvenil.

-Não só ela, por que nós não vamos voltar só resta vc nós acompanhar para proteger a Hinata-chan. E então o que vai ser?

-Se não pode vencê-lo junte-se a ele. Mas eu só faço pelo bem da Hinata-sama!

-E quem disse que era pelo bem de outra pessoa? - disse lhe dando um risinho que o deixou levemente corado.

-Hei Hinata-chan vem aqui!

Depois de conversar todos resolveram entrar na boate com o tal jutsu, no ultimo momento Daile tentou convencer-los a ir paro outro lugar, mas Sakura sempre quis entrar ali e acabou por convencer a todos.

Continua no próximo episódio

Please deixem _REVIEWS_


	3. Uma boate muito loca

_Uma boate muito loca_

Sakura foi a primeira a usar o jutso de transformação, ninguém mudou sua aparência apenas ficaram com mais anos de idade.

Depois de muito ensistir e finalmente convencer o guarda da boate que já eram maiores de idade, finalmente conseguiram entrar. Primeiro começaram a se enturmar ai Hinata parecia já estar cansada da vida lhe dar tantos pontapés, se aproxima do balcão e diz:

-Moço me dê uma bebida, por favor, com álcool viu?

-Vc não é muito nova pra andar bebendo? - falou o garçom que se calou apos ver a generosas quantia que Hinata pois sobre o balcão.-Vc disse mesmo uma bebida com álcool é pra já!!

Enquanto isso do outro lado do salão Daile estava parado quando um cara se aproximou e a convidando para dançar.

-E ai ta a fim de dançar comigo princesa?

-Eu não to afim, e cai fora - cortou logo vê se pode princesas foi de mais.

-Já que vc quer assim vai ser a força mesmo - o cara a puxou pelo braço para o meio do salão e tentou dançar com ela enquanto a coitada tentava o empurrar e afastá-lo de perto dela.

Foi quando o cara já estava passando dos limites uma mão o puxou pelo ombro e lhe deu um soco no rosto, sim era Neji. O homem ficou furioso, mas obvio que aquele cara por mais que fosse um jounin não era páreo para Hyuuga Neji.

-Que lindo ele veio defender a namoradinha - falou com uma voz de sarcasmo e até fazendo posse de menininha.

-Neji deixa pra lá não vai brigar com esse idiota ai - disse Daile preocupada e tentando separar a briga, mas era tarde d mais Neji apenas usou um golpe para acabar com o sujeito.

- Hakkeshou Kaiten - foram apenas essas palavras pronunciadas por Neji antes que o homem caise no chão imobilizado.

-Vem! - Disse Neji puxando Daile pelo braço e levando ela para sentar e uma das mesas do bar, que envez de caldeiras eram grandes poltronas - Vc está bem?

-Si..m eu..es..tou..bem...

-Verdade? Não parece vc parece assustada! - Neji aparentava preocupação.

-Não eu to... Bem... Não se preocupe.

-Quê? Eu não to preocupado!! -tentou disfarçar.

-Eu devia saber - falou muito triste Daile - ninguém nunca se preocupa comigo mesmo...

Neji viu seu olhar e isso lhe partiu o coração, ela parecia muito triste os dois estavam sentados próximos foi quando um em pusso tomou conta de seu corpo e ele segurou sua mão dizendo:

-Não e verdade tem gente que gosta de vc como...

Mas a frase não pode ser terminada por que Sakura atrapalhou a conversa para avisar que Hinata estava dando um espetáculo no balcão, pois já tava pra lá de bêbada. Neji se levantou e acompanhado por Sakura e Daile foram até Hinata.

-Hinata-sama pare já com isso, e desça desse balcão vamos embora, foi um erro vir aqui!!

-Para de ser chato Neji-nii san me DEIXA ME DIVERTIR! - disse Hinata entre soluços e altas gargalhadas.

-Hinata-chan já chega vc ta muito bêbada desse agora!! Me ajuda aqui Neji-kun!!

-Mais que droga me solta seus bakas me deixem me divertir kkkkkk...

-Venham por aqui - disse Sakura enquanto abria as portas do fundo para Neji e Daile que carregavam Hinata.

-Encosta ela ai - disse Neji - o Hiashi-sama vai me matar se ver a Hinata-sama nesse estado. A culpa é sua Daile!

-Minha? Fala serio? Ta ok foi eu que enfie bebida na boca da Hinata-chan né?

-Sabe muito bem do que eu to falando disso vc a trouxe pra esse lugar!

-A Neji me poupe, mas eu vou te ajudar Neji-kun, me arranja uma balde de água?

Sakura se ofereceu pra pegar a água entrando de novo no bar.

-O que vc vai fazer? - quis saber Neji.

-Vc já vai ver!! - foi quando Sakura chegou com o balde de água.

-Esta aqui Daile-san, mas o que mesmo vc vai fazer?

Sakura nem teve tempo de ou vir sua resposta, pois Daile começou a fazer vários selos com as mãos e disse:

-A segurem e não a soltem!

Os dois seguraram Hinata contra a parede enquanto Daile segurava uma grande bolha de água em suas mãos, se aproximou de Hinata e com a bolha atravessou seu corpo, e ao puxar a água para fora todo o álcool que Hinata havia ingerido saiu junto com a água deixando a garota sóbria.

-Como vc fez isso quem lhe ensinou? - quis saber Sakura curiosa com o jutsu.

-Foi minha mãe ela já trabalhou com a Tsunade-sama, mas esse jutsu é uma invenção da minha mãe!!

Depois de algum tempo Hinata já estava totalmente sóbria, então os três foram para suas casas conversando pelo caminho, Hinata e Neji focaram na mansão Hyuuga enquanto Sakura e Daile seguiram seu caminho. No caminho Sakura tomou coragem e perguntou:

-Daile-chan será que vc poderia me ensinar aquele jutsu?!

-Sinto muito Sakura-chan eu gostaria de te ensinar, mas é um segredo de família vc entende né?

-Sim entendo tudo bem.Minha casa é a qui!! - disse enquanto apontava para uma casa de andar - Vc vai sozinha para casa já é tarde e não tem mais ninguém na rua?

-Vou sim ta tudo bem eu sei me defender!

Dizendo isso a garota se afastou andando lentamente, mas começou a ouvir passos e percebeu que estava sendo seguida, começou a andar mais rápido e mais rápido a ponto de começar a correr. De repente os passos param e a garota se vira para ver quem era a rua estava deserta ninguém estava lá, mas quando se vira esbarra em alguém e cai sentada no chão.

-Desculpa te assustar a Hinata-sama disse pra te acompanhar até em casa por que ta muito tarde. Eu te assustei?

-Não Neji eu tava só fingindo que tava com medo!

-Mesmo? Então vem logo que eu tenho mais o que fazer que te levar pra casa!

Os dois começaram a andar em silencio um do lado do outro, mas sem se falar nem se quer pronunciar uma só palavra.

-Minha casa é a que obrigada por me trazer em casa Neji-kun!

Aquela terminação ficava tão bem pronunciada no final de seu nome quando dita por ela.

-Neji-kun vc ta bem ficou calado de repente. Ta tudo bem?

-Ta sim eu tenho que ir thau!!

-Hei toma cuidado Neji-kun - ela parecia saber que ele gostava daquela terminação quando dita por ela - Boa noite Neji-kun.

Ao dizer isso lhe deu um beijo no rosto e entrou em casa, Neji ficou ali parado por um tempo e logo depois foi embora com um sorriso no rosto, parece que alguém estava tocando o duro coração de Neji.

O dia amanheceu com um lindo sol em Konaha toda a vila estava feliz, como a paz estava reinando na vila não tinhas muitas misões ninjas muito difíceis a tempos não se viam misões de rank S, mas enquanto todos descansavam algumas pessoas não paravam de trabalhar para manter a vila bem estruturada, esse era o caso de Tsunade a Hokage da vila. Em seu escritorio atolada atrás de pilhas de papeis que ela deveria assinar.

"A como eu queria sair correndo daqui e jogar um pouquinho pra distrair, uma jogadinha não faz mal a ninguém."

Por mais que fosse a vontade de Tsunade ela não poderia sair dali pois a paz da vila era devido ao seu ótimo trabalho.

-Tsunade-sama chegaram mais papeis pra vc assinar - falou Shizune enquanto entrava com uma pilha de papeis para que Tsunade assine-se - Esses aqui são da vila da Areia do Kazekage.

-Da Areia? Mas o que pode ser afinal?

Enquanto isso no pátil da mansão Hyuuga Neji e Hiashi treinavam enquanto Hinata apenas observava seu primo e seu pai enquanto eles lutavam com toda a força.

"Eu nunca vou ser forte o suficiente para assumir o clã, o Neji podia assumir por mim."

-Aposto que vc é tão forte quanto eles Hinata-chan - Hinata saiu de seus pensamentos ouvindo a voz da amiga.

-Daile-chan!! O que... Faz...a..que??

-Vim te visitar não tem misões e não tem nada pra fazer. Mas não muda de assunto aposto que vc é muito forte também!!

-Eu... eu sou uma...fraca...não chego nem aos...pés...do Neji-nii san...

-Não fala isso Hinata-chan vc não pode dizer isso de vc mesma! Acha que o Naruto ficaria feliz de te ver dizendo isso?

Hinata ficou vermelha instantaneamente, mas o que Daile dizia era verdade ela não podia ser tão fraca assim, precisava mostrar a Naruto que o merecia.

-Vc tem razão... Daile-chan... eu...vou ten...tar..parar..com..isso...

-Que bom!! Mas quem vc acha que ganha? - falou enquanto desviou o olhar para a luta de Neji e Hiashi. - Então me da uma dica??

-O Neji-nii san já venceu o papai umas duas vezes, mas a maioria das vezes o papai vence ele é muito forte. Quem sabe ela vença hoje já que vc ta aqui! - e deu um pequeno sorriso.

-E por que o que eu tenho a ver?

Mas Hinata parecia que iria se enganar, pois Neji se distraiu ao desviar o olhar para ver Daile, foi acertado em cheio no estomago por Hiashi que não teve compaixão pelo sobrinho. Neji foi arremessado longe pelo tio ficando cheio de poeira.

-Não se distraia Neji dá próxima vez não terei pena de vc! -falou enquanto dava as costas andando em direção a sua filha - Vamos parar por hoje Neji descanse.

Ao se aproximar das duas lançou um olhar a Daile dizendo:

-Não vai me apresentar a sua amiga Hinata?

Hinata gelou com as palavras ditas por seu pai, lá vem ele de novo querendo controlar suas amizades. Mas Daile muito esperta se adiantou antes que Hinata fize-se besteira.

-Seu pai tem razão Hinata-chan vc não nós apresentou! Mas não precisa eu mesma faço, muito prazer Hiashi-sama eu me chamo Tominaka Daile!

-Muito prazer eu me chamo Hiashi sou o pai da Hinata - o pai de Hinata ficou impressionado com a resposta da garota - Fico feliz que minha filha tenha feito amizade com alguém do famoso clã Tominaka.

-Hiashi-sama o prazer é meu em conhecer o Clã Hyuuga, e em saber que o seu líder é tão simpático e acolhedor!

-O prazer é meu, venha visitar Hinata quando quiser, com licença.

Hinata estava impressionada como sua amiga havia feito aquilo, era quase um milagre seu pai gostar de uma pessoa assim de cara.

-Como fez isso?? Meu pai nunca gosta das minhas amigas!!

-A ele gostou de mim eu nem percebie - falou enquanto dava um sorriso.

-Vc é mesmo do clã Tominaka? - Quis saber Neji que ainda estava se limpando da poeira.

-Mas é claro que sim por que eu mentiria, sou a herdeira do clã, eu só sai da vila, mas continuo sendo do clã.

-E por que não mora no quarteirão do clã?

-Por que não gosto daquele lugar, só vou pra lá quando me casar com o noivo que me arranjaram, e como ele provavelmente não vai voltar pra Konoha vai ser difícil eu morar lá!!

-Noivo?? - gritaram Neji e Hinata ao mesmo tempo sem crer na historia.

-É mais é uma longa história eu não quero falar nisso agora.

-A cada dia me surpreendo com vc - disse Neji incrédulo.

-Mas esse é o segredo Neji-kun - lá vem ela com o Neji-kun que o fazia estremecer por dentro que o fazia ter vontade de dizer tudo o que sentia naquela mesma hora, ela parecia saber que apesar de disfarçar ele adorava ser chamado assim quando dito por ela.

- EU JÁ DISSE PRA NÃO ME CHAMAR ASSIM - gritou Neji irritado.

-Eu vou beber água - disse Hinata saindo do lugar percebendo que o clima pesou.

-Assim como Neji-kun?

-Assim! Não ME CHAMA de Neji-kun ouviu?

Continua no próximo episódio...

Deixem Reviews


	4. Ela não é minha namorada

_Ela não é minha namorada_

Daile não parecia entender por que ele estava irritado apenas pelo fato de ela o chamar de Neji-kun! Por que ele estava gritando assim com ela, porque tanta irritação.

-Mas Neji-kun por que não gosta que te chame assim eu...

Ele a puxou pelo braço e lhe disse claramente, ou melhor, quase...

-Não me chame assim é só! Quando me chama assim vc me deixa... Me deixa...

-Deixa o quê? Me fala eu... - ela o olhava nos olhos, mas ele desviava o olhar, como se ela olha se em seus olhos saberia toda a verdade por traz daquela discursão.

-Não é nada esqueça! - disse enquanto largava seu braço. (poxa pensei que ia rolar um beijo; kkkk num rolou pq não é hora ainda kkk).

-Espera me explica Neji? - ela parou de chamá-lo de Neji-kun, mas para ele não teve o mesmo sentido de suas palavras, tentou concertar.

-Esqueça ok, me chame com quiser! - e saiu.

-Neji-kun espere... - ele se virou novamente e a encarou aquilo foi o suficiente para ela saber que aquele não era o momento. - Tudo bem conversarmos depois!

-Ótimo.

Enquanto isso em outro lado da cidade pra ser mais exato no hospital de Konoha Naruto tentava convencer Sakura a comer um ramen com ele.

-Vamos Sakura-chan só um ramen, vc não vai ficar mais gorda por causa de um ramen!

-O QUE VC DISSE NARUTO ME CHAMOU DE GORDA É ISSO? É MELHOR CORRER SE NÃO QUER SER INTERNADO AGORA!

-Não... É isso. Que eu quis dizer Sakura-chan... - não teve tempo de terminar a frase foi acertado por um forte soco de Sakura.

-Eu não quero comer ramen com vc e cai fora baka.

-E ai o que aconteceu? O o Neji-nii san ele parecia irritado?? - quis saber Hinata.

-Eu não entedie bem, mas acho que acabou bem acho!! - explicou Daile.

-Que bom! Vamos comer um ramen? Eu vou chamar o Neji-nii san!

-Neji vai então não vou! Estou de mal com ele.

-Por favor, Daile-chan! Ele não vai te irritar eu prometo.

-Tudo bem...

-Eu vou chamá-lo já volto.

Enquanto isso no seu quarto Neji já tinha tomado um belo banho para se livrar da poeira, Hinata chegou ao quarto e tentou até que convenceu o primo a acompanhá-las no almoço.

-Tudo bem Hinata-sama você me conveceu... Mas vamos logo...

Os três foram comer o seu ramen Daile e Neji pareciam não esta se falando bem, Hinata caminhava entre os dois, até que se aproximaram da barraca de ramen. Foi quando Daile avistou Naruto sozinho em uma mesa.

-Olha Hinata-chan o Naruto-kun esta aqui.

Hinata ficou muito corada e se arrependeu do convite que havia feito. Daile acenou para Naruto que retribuiu o aceno.

-Hei vocês não querem sentar aqui comigo? - perguntou Naruto com um sorriso no rosto.

-Claro que sim não é Hinata-chan? - falou Daile enquanto cutucava a amiga.

-Sim... é...uma...oti...ma...idéia - quase lhe faltou o ar ao dizer essas palavras tamanha a felicidade de estar a ali com Naruto. Os três se sentaram Daile fez questão de sentar perto de Neji para que Hinata pudesse sentar ao lado de Naruto.

-Hei tio me dá um ramen de porco!! - o dono da venda se aproximou para anotar o pedido - Vc quer de quê Hinata-chan?

-Eu... Eu...quero de veje..tais...

Neji pediu um de frango e Daile também pediu um ramen de porco, todos comeram apenas um ramen, todos menos Naruto que comeu dois ramen de porco. Eles ficaram por mais um tempo conversando e Hinata não conseguia disfarçar o nervosismo por estar perto de Naruto.

-Hinata-chan por quê ontem vc parou de dançar comigo?? - quis saber Naruto na inocência,mas deixando Hinata totalmente vermelha. - Eu pisei no seu pé?

-Não é isso... não Naruto-kun é que eu já estava cansada de dançar...

-Naruto para de falar isso, é claro que a Hinata-chan não pararia de dançar com vc se realmente não tivesse cansada, não é Hinata-chan? - defendeu Daile.

-Sim Naruto-kun... eu jamais faria isso...

-Vocês não acham que é hora de... - dizia Neji, mas foi interrompido por mãos femininas que lhe cobriam os olhos.

-Adivinha quem é Neji-kun? - disse a voz que lhe tampava os olhos.

Daile olhava para aquela garota e pensava que deveria ser a namorada do Neji, mas Hinata e Naruto sabiam muito bem quem era, era Tenten com a mesma brincadeirinha que sempre fazia ao ver Neji.

-Eu já disse pra parar com isso Tenten. - disse Neji meio constrangido com a cena.

-Vc conheceu que era eu Neji-kun...

-Vc não vai apresentar sua NAMORADA Neji? - disse Daile

-Ela não é minha namorada é minha amiga. - explicou Neji.

-Eu não sabia que vocês estavam namorando Neji, por que não falou? Fazendo segredo ein danadinho? - Naruto e seus comentários.

-Eu já disse! Nós não estamos NAMORANDO. - explicou de novo Neji.

-Quem esta namorando? - perguntou Lee ao chegar ao local.

-O Neji e a Tenten, Lee vc não sabia. - comentário errado de Naruto dois.

-É serio Neji? Por que não me contaram? - Lee estava rindo.

Pra Neji foi a gota de água, mas o que tava acontecendo ali? Todos falando dá sua vida pessoal abertamente ele não gostava nada disso, ainda mais quando o que eles comentavam não era verdade pelo menos não de sua parte, Tenten era como uma irmã para ele embora lá no fundo já tivesse sentido algo pela garota.

-Já chega! - gritou Neji enquanto se levantou da cadeira - Eu não to namorando com ninguém e muito menos com a Tenten que é como uma irmã pra mim, parem de ficar xeretando minha vida por que não tem mais nada pra fazer!!

E saiu com raiva em direção ao quarteirão do clã Hyuuga.

-Neji-nii san espera ai! - tentou chamá-lo Hinata sem sucesso.

-Será que ele ficou com raiva??

-Não Naruto ele tava só brincando!! - disse Daile pasma com o comentário de Naruto. - Eu vou atrás dele!!

-Eu vou com vc - disse Tenten - afinal a culpa é minha.

-Tenten-san eu acho que é melhor vc não ir não, o Neji deve ta com raiva do que vc fez - explicou Lee.

-Tenten-san é esse seu nome não é?

-Sim...

-Vc não fez nada de tão errado o Neji é que cabeça dura! Eu já volto. Naruto faça companhia pra Hinata-chan.

Daile procurou Neji por todos os lados de Konoha, primeiro foi ao clã Hyuuga, mas ele não estava lá, depois de muito procurar resolveu ir à floresta, pois foi o único lugar que ainda não tinha ido, então se dirigiu pra lá.

-Por que o Neji ficou com tanta raiva assim de mim? - quis saber Tenten ao perguntar para Hinata enquanto Naruto comia outro ramen acompanhado por Lee.

-Tenten-san não foi vc, foi à brincadeirinha dos dois ai...

-Será? Mas quem era aquela garota que estava com vocês?

-É a Daile-chan ela é o novo membro da equipe Kakashi - e depois de explicar toda a historia a Tenten Hinata perguntou a amiga. - Mas por que vc parece não ter gostado dela??

-Que importa o Neji parece ter gostado não é?

-Quê? Por que ta falando isso?

-A Hinata-chan eu vie a cara que ele fez quando ela perguntou se nós éramos namorados - ficando mais triste ainda - acho que o melhor é desistir de vez ele nunca vai me notar, pra ele eu sou só uma "irmã".

-Não fica assim Tenten-san vc tem que entender!

-Eu entendo, se é isso que ele quer, eu quero ver ele feliz. - já se levantando dá mesa - Eu vou pra casa!

-Tenten-san me espera vou com vc. Bye Naruto Kun Hinata-chan.

-Bye Lee-kun. - retribuiu Hinata.

Hinata ficou sozinha com Naruto. Enquanto isso Daile andava pela floresta a procura de Neji, até que o vê sentado embaixo de uma enorme árvore.

-Até que em fim te encontrei. Por que ficou com tanta raiva assim Neji-kun. Brigou com a sua namorada? - risos.

-Ela não é minha namorada a Tenten é uma amiga. - dizia enquanto se levantava e se aproximava.

-Acho que não é o que ela achava talvez vc tenha dado motivos não é? - disse com palavras totalmente carregadas de sarcasmo.

-Você esta com ciúmes Daile? -fala com um brilho no olhar ao se aproximar.

(Parando por aki né gente? Ta curioso pra ver o desenrolar da historia? Pois é só aconselho não percam amanhã, grande surpresa que todos estão esperando)

Continua no próximo episódio...

-Quê eu... Com ciúmes de você? Por que eu teria? - sorriso mega forçado.

-Não sei me fala vc, por que esta com ciúmes!! - ele se aproximava cada vez mais e lhe olhava nos olhos. - Então não vai dizer?

-Quem?... Acho... que...vc ..ta fantasiando ... - ela tava vermelha podia sentir seu rosto quente garganta seca, como fugir daqueles olhos daquelas perguntas. - e. e...e...

Droga estava gaguejando mais que a Hinata ele devia estar achando ela uma tonta pois ele estava com um sorriso no rosto que ela nunca havia visto, ali vermelha e sem saber o que dizer para fugir dele e agora? Também não tinha mais jeito esbarrou numa árvore que estava atrás de si. Sem lugar pra correr, a sua frente Neji e atrás uma árvore.

-Então não vai me dizer eu estou esperando... - para de se aproximar!! Era tudo o que ela pensava, isso e quero correr daqui. Ele colocou a mão contra a árvore na altura de seu rosto e começou a olhá-la com aqueles olhos que diziam me diz o que eu quero ouvir. Agora literalmente não tinha com sair dali.

-Eu... eu ...Neji... - não deu tempo de terminar pois ele a interrompeu.

-Eu sei o por que!! Não precisa dizer eu...

-Neji-kun espera... eu... - ele estava cada vez mais próximo.

-Sabe por que te pedi pra não me chamar de Neji-kun? - ela apenas ficou calada não conseguia dizer nada. - Por que quando me chama assim tenho vontade de fazer isso...

Era tarde de mais aquilo que vinham evitando aconteceu ele a beijou ali mesmo contra aquela árvore, no começo Daile tentou resistir ( larga de ser besta agarra ele, a eu ai..), mas depois se deixou se levar, ele a puxou para mais perto de si enquanto a beijava e acariciava seus cabelos castanhos, (Aff não tão sem ar não??), ela apenas retribuía tudo, ele a levantou um pouco até a sua altura. Até que eles param de se beijar para respirar um pouco.

-Neji agente não...

-Não fala nada, agora não. - dizia enquanto acariciava o seu rosto. - Só me chama de Neji-kun?

-Neji-kun o que vai acontecer depois?

-Eu não sei, mas vamos viver esse momento!

-Então Hinata-chan quer fazer o que agora? - perguntou Naruto.

-É eu não sei Naruto-kun...

-Vc quer ir treinar? - disse Naruto sem muitas idéias. - Acho que isso não foi uma boa idéia. Já sei quer ir ao parque que chegou a Konoha?

-Um parque eu adoraria... Naruto-kun...

-Ótimo então vamos agora?

-Sim... - Hinata não conseguia disfarçar a felicidade de poder ir ao parque com Naruto embora fossem apenas como amigos, mas para ela aquilo já bastava por enquanto.

Eles se encaminhavam para o porque seria o melhor dia da vida de Hinata ali ao lado de quem mais gostava.

-Uzumaki Naruto? -Naruto se virou para ver quem o chamava, era um ANBU com uma máscara de ave. - Uzumaki Naruto a Hokage-sama quer velo, apresente-se em seu escritório imediatamente.

Apos dizer isso simplesmente sumiu no ar. Não era possível parecia bom de mais para ser verdade, Hinata sabia que algo estragaria aquela tarde que parecia que seria ser perfeita.

-Hinata-chan me desculpe, mas eu tenho que ir mais eu prometo que quando voltar agente vai no parque!!

-Tudo bem... Naru...tu-kun... - Hinata não conseguia disfarçar a tristeza em seus olhos e pela primeira vez Naruto percebeu que algo estava errado.

-Eu prometo Hinata-chan que quando eu voltar...

-Vai logo Naruto-kun se não vai se atrasar.

Naruto saiu correndo para não se atrás estava loco para ter uma missão, mas ficou muito triste por ver que Hinata havia ficado triste por eles não poderem ir ao parque. Enquanto isso na floresta Neji e Daile continuavam a se beijar ardentemente, mas para Daile algo não estava certo.

-Neji-kun espera - tentava dizer enquanto o afastava um pouco.

-O que foi ta tudo bem? - e continuava a beijá-la até que a garota o afastou.

-Não, não ta isso é errado eu tenho um noivo lembra?

-Mas vc disse que ele saiu de Konoha e não vai mais voltar então...

-É mais acontece que ele ainda existe. - estava quase chorando maldito noivo que seu clã foi lhe arranjar.

-Vc ta dizendo que quer que eu o ache e o mate? - (meu Deus Neji ta muito feliz ta até fazendo piada kkkkk.)

-Não é isso... Espera ai isso foi piada não é?

-Claro que sim, mas eu ainda sou capaz de matar por vc! - (que lindo o que o Neji disse eu já tinha me derretido toda kkk Mas é mentira mal conhece a menina já vai falando isso, só homem pra mentir tanto.). Neji voltava a se aproximar de Daile novamente quando uma voz os impede.

-Taminaka Daile?

-Sim sou eu. - respondeu a garota se afastando um pouco de Neji.

-A Hokage-sama quer vela agora em seu escritório. - dizendo isso o ANBU sumiu.

-Preciso ir Neji-kun quando voltar conversarmos. - Daile já havia se virado para ir embora quando Neji a puxou e lhe deu outro beijo de tirar o fôlego. - Neji-kun eu preciso ir.

-Ta bom até logo.

Naruto chega ao escritório da Hokage e percebe que estava mesmo atrasado pois até Kakashe-sensai já estava no local.

-Está atrasado Uzumaki Naruto - disse a Hokage.

-É que uma velhinha me pediu ajuda... - Naruto tentou uma velha desculpa de Kakashi talvez colava.

-Kakashi! Naruto ta passando tempo de mais com vc - disse a Hokage com um riso no rosto. - Esta começando até a usar as suas desculpas esfarrapadas.

Todos riram e Kakashi ficou sem graça com o comentário da Hokage.

-Cadê a Daile-chan? - quis saber Naruto notando que a garota não se encontrava.

-Eu estou aqui... Naru..to-kun. - disse quase sem ar a garota que deve ter corrido rápido para chegar a tempo.

-Ótimo agora que todos estão aqui podemos começar. - disse Tsunade, mas sendo interrompida por Sakura que notara que Sai não estava ali. - O Sai não vai nessa missão Sakura ele estar em outra.

-Iupe missão... E ainda sem o Sai é um sonho... - Gritou Naruto.

-Voltando ao assunto, recebemos noticias do paradeiro do Sasuke. - Naruto e Sakura fizeram caras de espanto ou ouvir a noticia, mas não mais quanto foi a cara de espanto de Daile - Então estou mandando vocês para o Vale do Fim para ver se é verdade.

"Sasuke-kun finalmente agente vai se ver de novo e vamos poder ficar juntos." Pensava Sakura enquanto a Hokage passava as instruções.

-Tudo bem agora podem se retirar e se prepararem para a misão. - ordenou Tsunade enquanto todos se retiravam da sala, menos Daile que permaneceu parada. - Algum problema Daile?

-Sim Tsunade-sama, vc sabe que não posso ir nessa misão não é? Conhece meu passado com os...

-Utichas? - completou a Hokage. - Sim eu sei, mas não acha que já é hora de resolver isso?

-Mas Tsunade-sama, eu acho que não é bom ver o S...

-Esta decidido vc vai, veja o que faz se a informação for verdade.

A garota não vê outra maneira se não obedecer as ordens da Hokage, e se dirige para sua casa para se preparar para a misão.

Todos se dirigiram para suas casas para arrumar suas coisas, Kakashe-sensai colocava uma coleção de Icha-Icha em sua mochila, enquanto Naruto colocava ramen de porco na sua. No caminho Naruto encontrou Hinata e se explicou a ela e prometendo de novo que quando volta-se eles iriam ao parque. Algum tempo depois Naruto, Sakura e Daile já estavam na saída da vila esperando por Kakashe-sensai que por sinal estava atrasado de novo, quando finalmente chega começa a inventar milhões de desculpas que ninguém acredita.

Curiosos para saber o que Daile e Sasuke tem haver um com outro não percam os próximos episódios...

Deixem Reviews


	5. O noivo do passado

_O noivo do passado_

-Esperem vou com vocês! - Shikamaru vinha correndo gritando. - A Hokage-sama me disse que eu deveria ir com vocês para substituir o Sai.

-Que legal Shikamaru agente vai numa misão juntos. - disse Naruto coçando a cabeça.

-Ter que aturar vc não é tão legal assim Naruto. - explicou o garoto.

-Naruto não amole o Shikamaru-kun, não vê que ele não gosta de vc assim como todo mundo. - tripudiou Sakura deixando Naruto triste.

- Sakura não é pra tanto tadinho do Naruto-kun. - disse Daile.

-Isso mesmo, Naruto não é tão chato assim dá pra agüentar. - confirmou Shikamaru.

-Não temos tempo para brincadeiras vamos logo para o Vale do Fim.

Então saíram em direção ao Vale do Fim, para finalmente depois de tanto tempo poder rever Sasuke mais uma vez.

Depois de dois dias e meio de viagem até o Vale do Fim todos estavam exaustos, menos Naruto que não via a hora de ver o seu amigo Sasuke e poder cumprir a promeça que fez a Sakura a mais de 4 anos.

"Tenho que ficar mais forte para poder me tornar Hokage e poder salvar o Sasuke, dessa vez eu não vou falhar." Era tudo que Naruto pensava naquele momento tão próximo a chegada ao Vale do Fim. Enquanto isso Sakura só pensava na hora de ver Sasuke e dessa vez talvez ele se apaixonasse por ela.

"O que eu faço se ele me reconhecer eu nunca mais vou poder ficar com o Neji. Calma vai dar tudo certo".

-É aqui o Vale do Fim. - disse Kakashe-sensai cortando o pensamento de todos. - Vamos ficar escondidos e ver o que vai acontecer daqui pra frente.

-Kakashi-sensai nós não devíamos procurar o esconderijo do Orochimaru? - Sakura não se aquentava de ansiedade precisava ver Sasuke nem que tivesse que morrer pra isso.

-Kakashi tem razão - respondeu Shikamaru por Kakashi. - é perigoso sairmos assim, estamos no terreno deles e podem nós emboscar facilmente.

-Viu vocês deviam pensam como o Shikamaru.

-Então por quê vc não é o Sensai dele?? - Gritava Naruto.

-Naruto fale baixo quer que alguém nós descubra aqui? - repreendeu Kakashi observando tudo em volta.

Enquanto isso no esconderijo do Orochimaru um de seus seguidores chega correndo interrompendo o trino de Sasuke com Orochimaru.

-Orochimaru-sama acabei de ver Ninjas de Konoha próximo ao Vale do Fim, acho que estão atrás do Sasuke-sama.

-Mas será que seus amiguinhos não desistem Sasuke-kun? - disse Orochimaru entre gargalhadas.

-Deixe que eu cuido deles, estou precisando me divertir. - Sasuke disse friamente enquanto se encaminhava para a saída.

-Sakura-chan é verdade que vc e o Sasuke já foram namorados? - perguntou Daile torcendo pela resposta ser positiva.

-Bem que eu queria, mas ele nunca ligou pra mim eu nem sem por que. Eu sempre estava ao lado dele sempre que precisava mais ele era tão indiferente.

-Sakura-chan e se o Sasuke-kun tivesse...

-O quê?

-Não é nada esquece.

Sasuke observava os Ninjas que estavam escondidos, mas não para o seu sharingan dali onde estava pode ver Naruto e Shikamaru conversando, e Kakashe observando se o inimigo estava por perto. Embaixo de uma árvore reconheceu Sakura pelos cabelos róseos mais não sabia quem era a menina que estava com ela, mas também não o importava era hora de começar sua pequena diversão. Se esquivou entre as árvores e atacou Naruto e Kakashi com uma kunai, mas Naruto explodi revelando ser um Kage bunshin.

-Eu devia saber Kakashe-sensai que não seria tão burro assim. - disse em tom de desdém. - Onde estão os outros?

-Sasuke-kun... - se aproxima Sakura. - Sasuke-kun volte com nosco!

-Vc ainda continua a mesmo baka de sempre não é Sakura. - lagrimas escorreram pelo rosto da garota ao ouvir aquelas palavras vindas de Sasuke.

-Sasuuuuuuukkkkkkkkeeeeeeeee não fale assim da Sakura-chan, não vê que ela gosta de vc!! - diz Naruto irritado.

-Pare de ser idiota Naruto, Sakura nunca vai gostar de vc. - e solta uma grande risada. – Por que ela só tem olhos para mim não é Sakura?? - o garoto aprendeu a fingir bem vez uma voz de meloso ao dizer isso, fazendo com que Sakura ficasse um pouco feliz.

-Não vejo mais a Sakura-chan assim Sasuke Kuso (porcaria).

-Sasuke-kun volte com agente, onegai (por favor), ai vamos ficar juntos. - o tom da garota era como se fosse uma suplica.

-É por isso que não volto não quero ter que agüentar essas suas besteiras de novo. Quando vc vai entender que eu não gosto de vc Sakura? - Sakura começou a chorar muito. -Então cadê a outra garota que estava com vocês? É sua namorada Naruto?

-Pare de dizer besteiras Sasuke, porque esta fazendo isso?

-Por que eu quero que vocês me deixem em paz, se eu quisesse a amizade de vocês eu tinha ficado na vila.

Daile estava mais ao fundo observando toda a cena não queria interromper aquilo parecia um assunto que precisava ser acertado, e talvez Sasuke nem a vise ali onde estava. (Desculpa atrapalhar a fic ai gente, mas pq a Daile se esconde tanto do Sasuke será se tem haver com o passado dela? ¬ ¬ até parece que eu não sei né??, ta bom to indo se não vão até me bater)

De repente uma luta começou tinha ficado tanto tempo assim pensando que nem havia visto que já estavam lutando?

Sasuke era muito forte tinha evoluído muito desde sua saída de Konoha, Orochimaru o havia ensinado muito bem. Com um soco Shikamaru foi parar do outro lado das árvores. (Olha eu atrapalhando de novo, tadinho do Shika coloquei ele nesse episodio só como mero figurante e ainda tem que apanhar do Sasuke foi mal Shika-kun.) (Shikamaru: Desse jeito eu quero papel principal na próxima Fic okay Dany?) (Nem vem Shikamaru o povo quer protagonista bonito.) (Shikamaru: Então eu me demito ¬¬.) (Shika-kun espera ai eu não falei serio. Gente continua ai lendo a fic que vou resolver esse probleminha).

Naruto atacou Sasuke com se Rasengan mais Sasuke desviou e quase o Naruto atinge Sakura, que estava ajoelhada no chão chorando sem acreditar nas palavras ditas por Sasuke.

"-É por isso que não volto não quero ter que agüentar essas suas besteiras de novo. Quando vc vai entender que eu não gosto de vc Sakura?"

"Por que Sasuke-kun eu gosto tanto de vc, por que me trata assim?"

-Sakura-chan cuidado. - Gritou Daile para a garota para que se desvia do golpe, mas era tarde de mais Sakura foi atingida por uma Kunai lançada das árvores fazendo com que a garota desmaiai.

De traz das árvores uma figura horrenda com face branca e cabelos longos, saiu com um sorriso no rosto.

-O que faz aqui Orochimaru eu disse que cuidava deles sozinho. - disse Sasuke com raiva.

-Eu não queria perder o show Sasuke-kun. Alem do mais não vai conseguir se livrar de seu velho amigo com esse velho Sensai ai te atrapalhando.

-Então cuide dele para mim e eu cuido desse aqui. - falava enquanto lutava com Naruto.

Orochimaru e Kakashi começaram a travar uma luta de alto nível, mas Orochimaru o levava para longe de Sasuke para que podece matar Kakashi em paz. Daile se aproximou de Sakura que estava caída no chão com ferimentos no braço e desmaiada, começou a curar o ferimento do braço da garota enquanto Naruto e Sasuke lutavam sem si quer um descanso.

-Tenho que admitir Naruto vc até que melhorou muito.

-Isso não é nem um pouco do meu poder Sasuke.

-Que bom por quê eu pensei que vc não seria páreo para mim, mas quem sabe dure por mais alguns minutos.

-Vc é que não vai durar aqui. Para de ser cabeça dura e esquece essa vingança.

-Desiste vc de ser Hokage então? Esse é meu destino...

Continuaram lutando cada vez mais, mas os dois já pareciam estar cansados. Daile apenas observava tudo sem saber o que fazer para ajudar Naruto. (O menina larga de ser igual a Sakura que só sabe ficar olhando.) Naruto se vira apenas por um segundo e Sasuke o ataca por traz deixando o garoto desacordado no chão, Sasuke saca a sua espada para matar Naruto, mas Daile entra na frente de Naruto para que nada acontece se.

-Sai da frente ou mato vc junto com ele. - disse Sasuke muito irritado com atitude da garota, mas conhecia aqueles olhos de algum lugar. - Vamos sai já da minha frente.

-Não vou sair Sasuke-kun, se matar fica sem noiva.

-Daile?

Sasuke não acreditava no que ouvia depois de tanto tempo eles haviam se encontrado de novo, a ultima vez que haviam se visto foi antes da tragédia que ocorreu em seu clã.

Flashback

Naquela tarde fazia um lindo sou em Konoha e o quarteirão do Clã Uticha estava todo ornamentado, pois naquela tarde chegaria visitas especiais.

-Nii san quem vai chegar de visita hoje? - perguntou Sasuke a Itachi.

-A noiva que foi prometida por nossos pais a vc...

-Noiva? Mas eu ainda sou muito novo pra casar! -Itachi fez um sinal para que o irmão se aproximasse e lhe deu um pequeno tapa na testa. - Agora não, quando vc crescer.

-Mas por que eu não posso escolher minha propia noiva? - quis saber Sasuke.

-Por que nosso pai quis escolher a garota ideal para assegurar a linhagem Uticha. Não se apresse veja primeiro a garota e depois diga se gosta, se não gostar prometo que convenço o papai a esquecer essa historia.

-Tudo bem nii san, mas isso é... - Sasuke não pode terminar a frase, pois seu pai o chama junto à Itachi para que pudessem conhecer o Clã Tominaka. - Mas pai tem que ser agora?

-Não me desobedeça Sasuke, seja como seu irmão. - e saia pela porta que dava entrada ao jardim.

-Não liga ele não falou por mal nii san. - consola Itachi o irmão mais novo. - Vamos logo conhecer essa tal noiva.

Os dois vão e se juntam ao resto do clã na entrada principal do Clã Uticha, estava tudo ornamentado para receber o Clã Tominaka embora fosse um clã de Konoha mesmo. A mãe de Sasuke da uma ultima arrumada no cabelo do filho mais novo afinal não queria deixar mal impresão sobre seu filho. Itachi parece nem um pouco animado exibindo seu mesmo olhar de frio o tempo todo. Depois de alguns minutos a comitiva do clã Tominaka chega ao clã Uticha, depois de alguns ninjas-segurança a família principal se aproxima, e Uticha Fagaku trata de apresentar sua família aos futuros membros da família. (Notaram parei de escrever Clã já tava enchendo o saco.)

-Tominato há quanto tempo. - Disse o Uticha mais velho enquanto abraçava o amigo. - Essa é minha famílias, essa é minha esposa, - disse apontando para a mulher a seu lado. - Esse é meu filho mais velho Itachi, e esse é o Sasuke.

-Essa é minha mulher e minha filha Daile. - disse Tominato apresentando a sua família. - Á e essa são minha filhas mais velha Anamy. - disse apontando para garoto que estava atrás de si.

-E então Sasuke... - sussurrou Itachi para o irmão mais novo. - o que achou da noiva?

Sasuke pensou um pouco antes de responder a pergunta feita pelo irmão mais velho, aquela garota parecia ser legal mais era muito pequeno para saber se um casamento era feito só de amizade.

-Não sei nii san ela parece ser uma boa pessoa, mas ainda nem a conheço direito. - respondeu Sasuke pensativo.

Depois de alguns minutos os mais velhos vão para uma sala de visitas muito rica do Clã Uticha enquanto isso as crianças e os adolescentes por que o Itachi e Anamy não são mais crianças vão para o jardim. Itachi e Anamy se sentam embaixo de uma árvore enquanto observam os irmãos mais novos se divertirem de pegar borboletas. (Eu só posso ta doida mesmo quando coloquei esses dois pra brincar de pegar borboletas.) Anamy resolve puxar conversa com Itachi afinal ele nunca puxaria conversa ele é ante-social.

-E então o Clã de vocês é bom para se viver? - (Safadinha já ta de olho no Itachi, ta até perguntando se o Clã é bom. Mas o que posso fazer se nessa família só tem gato.)

-Depende do que seja bom para se viver para vc! - disse com o tom sério de sempre.

-Você é sempre assim tão sério?

-Não hoje eu to de bom humor.

-É mesmo...

-Que colar bonito, para que serve? - disse Itachi com um grande interrese pelo colar que a jovem usava, era um colar lindo em formato circular trabalhado de pedras preciosas.

-É um colar de família, com ele o portador que o possui é capaz de realizar um poderoso Jutsu. Mas ele não será meu por muito tempo ele passa de geração em geração e aos 15 anos ele pasara para minha irmã Daile.

-Esse seu calar parece muito interessante. - Itachi parecia realmente interessado no colar misterioso.

Enquanto isso Sasuke e Daile pareciam se dar bem enquanto brincavam no jardim, nessa época Sasuke ainda não era tão rancoroso assim e era uma criança normal que apenas queria a atenção do pai.

-Vc tem sorte seu pai parece gostar mais de vc do que dá sua irmã mais velha. - Sasuke disse isso com um ar triste nos olhos. - Comigo é diferente meu pai gosta mais do nii san do que de mim.

-Isso não deve ser verdade Sasuke-kun, concerteza ele também gosta muito de vc só não deve demonstrar muito isso.

-Minha mão fala a mesma coisa. Mas eu não acredito ele gosta mais do Itachi porque ele é bom em tudo que faz e eu sou um fraco.

-Sasuke-kun não pense assim. Tenho certeza que vc é capaz de superar o Itachi-nii chan, vc só precisa ter mais motivação.

O Clã Tominaka passou toda aquela tarde no Clã Uticha, e assim todos se tornaram bem próximos...

Fim do Flashback.

-Daile o que faz aqui com eles? - queria saber Sasuke sem acreditar que quem via ali na sua frente era realmente Daile.

-Eu te subistuie a pouco na Equipe Kakashi. Eu não acredito que traiu a vila Sasuke-kun porque fez isso?

-Eu tive meus motivos e vc sabe bem deles. - não quis relembrar aquela terrível noite em seu Clã. Sasuke não tratava a garota tão mal como tratava as garotas que se aproximavam dele, talvez porque ela não fosse uma das maníacas fãs dele.

-Sasuke-kun, por favor, não faça isso com o Naruto-kun ele é seu amigo não seja como o...

-Itachi? - Sasuke completou. - É por isso que eu ainda não matei o Naruto porque eu não quero ser igual a ele.

(Gente foi mau tava pensando num encontro romântico mais não consegui sei lá num vejo o Sasuke carinhoso, mas um dia eu consigo quem sabe uma despedida melosa ¬¬ amanhã.)

A garota ficou calada quando Sasuke completou a sua frase, ele estava tão mudado não parecia o mesmo garoto que gonhecerá e se apaixonara quando criança parecia apenas uma versão menor de Itachi. Ficaram ali em silêncio por certo tempo até Sasuke quebrar o gelo.

-Daile venha comigo esqueça tudo como eu esquecie. Agente pode voltar a ser o que era antes só eu e vc!

-Não posso Sasuke-kun, eu não posso abandonar a todos assim. Eu não posso deixar o N... - Sasuke a interrompeu antes que padeci completar a frase.

-Não me diga que vc já colocou outro em meu lugar. Deixa eu adivinhar é o Naruto? - ira saia de sua voz ao pronunciar o nome de Naruto, isso era o cumulo ser trocado por Naruto o mundo ta perdido. Agarrou a garoto pelo braço e lançou contra uma árvore com força arrancando um gemido da garota.

Aproximou-se dela e lhe deu um beijo violento a agarrando pela cintura, a empurrando contra a árvore com força enquanto a garota inutilmente o tentava afastar dela. Deu uma pausa no beijo segurando seu rosto e lhe olhando nos olhos lhe disse:

-Me diga que preferi Mim e não o Naruto? - enquanto lagrimas escorriam pelo rosto da garota assustado com a atitude de Sasuke. - DIGA!

-Sasu..ke-kun...não é o Naruto-kun, - parou a frase enquanto as lagrimas deciam pelo rosto, enquanto tentava empurrar Sasuke que estava muito próximo.

-Então me diga quem é Daile!

-Não sei se conhece... Chama-se Hyuuga Neji... - Sasuke ficou paralisado com a noticia se afastando assim da garota.

-O Hyuuga? Não é possível.

-Me desculpe Sasuke-kun. - Sasuke estava atônito com a nova noticia, mas apenas esboçou um sorriso forçado no rosto que Daile não percebeu ser forçado. - Faça o que quiser com o Hyuuga, se divirta bastante com ele. Mas aproveite muito porque assim que cumprir minha vingança eu venho atrás de vc para vc me ajudar a restabelecer meu Clã.

-Por que não arranja outra garota? A Sakura-chan gosta de vc fica com ela e me deixa.

Sasuke soltou uma risada ao ouvir a frase.

-Sakura? Ela é muito fácil, não gosto de nada fácil Daile. Além do mais a Sakura não foi escolhida por meus pais. Agora vou deixar seus novos amiginhos vivos. - se aproximou novamente de Daile e lhe deu um outro beijo à contra gosto, e antes de partir lhe sussurrou no ouvido. - Até logo noivinha.

Ao ver que Sasuke havia desaparecido por entre ar árvores desabou ajoelhado no chão ficando sentada sobre as pernas e começa a chorar de cabeça baixa, uma sombra se aproxima Daile levanta a cabeça para ver quem é. Se surpreende ao ver Sakura com os olhos inchados e vermelhos parada a sua frente.

-Por que não me contou a verdade? Tinha medo que eu o tomasse de vc? E ainda fica ai passando de boa moça vc não presta mesmo Daile!! - Sakura estava furiosa tinha ouvido e visto tudo desde o começo, chorou silenciosamente quase todo o tempo mais tendo que segurar ainda mais quando Daile recebeu de Sasuke o beijo que ela tanto sonhará em receber daqueles lábios. - Eu devia desconfiar o tipo de vadia que vc era!

-Sakura-chan pare de falar essas besteiras vc não sabe o que esta falando. - mas não tinha jeito se havia uma coisa que Sakura sabia fazer mais que ninguém era magoar as pessoas com palavras.

-Quando todos souberem sua pilantrinha. Tenho certeza que o Neji-san vai adorar saber dos seus almaços com o Sasuke-kun.

Continua...

Deixem Reviews


	6. Amigas ou inimigas?

_Amiga ou inimiga?_

Daile não conseguia controlar o choro ao ouvir todas as coisas terríveis que Sakura a dizia não sabia o motivo, mas não conseguia reagir as ofensas da garota de cabelos róseos. O que faria se Neji soubesse o que havia ocorrido naquele lugar. Sakura ela levada pelo ódio de uma mulher com despeito de outra, pois a outra havia conseguido o que ela tanto almejava a anos e nunca havia conseguido, e Daile havia conseguido tão facilmente.

-Todos na vila vão saber o quanto vc é safada.

Já chega aquilo foi a gota d'água para Daile ser ofendida sem ter culpa de nada, tinha agüentado tempo de mais precisava revidar apesar de Sakura ser uma grande amiga.

-Já chega Sakura. - disse se levantando e sem dizer a terminação do nome da garota. - Esta me chamando assim porque ta com inveja porque "seu Sasuke-kun" beijou a mim e não a vc? Se quiser pode contar pra quem quiser o que vc viu aqui, não vai ter direito nenhum afinal eu sou noiva dele.

-Eu devia saber que vc era muito...

-Eu é que me enganei com vc Sakura pensei que fosse minha amiga e por engano vc acha que eu te trai! Vc não ouvia a parte que eu disse fica com Sakura-chan ela gosta de vc?

-Vc disse isso só pra dar uma de santinha pro Sasuke-kun, mas eu sei as suas verdadeiras intenções.

-Por mim pense o que quiser Sakura-chan, sua opinião pra mim não importa mais.

Dizendo isso se virou para ajudar Naruto e Shikamaru que ainda estavam inconscientes no chão. Enquanto isso Orochimaru e Kakashi lutavam arduamente, Kakashi parecia que estava quase sendo derrotado quando Sasuke os interrompeu gritando do alto de uma árvore pra Orochimaru:

-Orochimaru vamos embora deixe ele ai da próxima vez terminamos.

-Mas Sasuke eu já estou quase acabando...

-Venha agora não temos tempo a ANBU esta vindo. - mentiu Sasuke para Orochimaru, que sabia que o garoto mentia mais não quis se chatear.

O dia amanheceu lindo com um lindo sol em Konoha, tudo parecia se encaminhar para um dia perfeito. Naquela manhã Daile dormia apos ter chegado da misão no Vale do Fim, desde daquela misão ela e Sakura nunca mais haviam se falado, pois Daile sabia que estava certa e também sabia que a atitude da amiga estava totalmente errada.

Estava em um sono leve quando escuta batida forte em sua porta "Mas quem pode ser a essa hora. Eu não vou levantar to muito cansada." Pensou a garota mais resolveu abrir a maldita porta, pois as batidas não casavam. Levantou ainda com sono usava uma camisola rosa de cetim, se aproximou da porta e a abril e se deparou com uma Hinata apresada e ansiosa que entrou rápido dizendo:

-Daile-chan a Sakura-chan foi lá em casa e disse pro Neji-nii san que vc tava de "amaços" com o Sasuke-sama!

-Quêeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?? - Daile deu um grito que até na Suna pode-se se ouvir. - O Neji-kun... Aquela...

-Daile-chan isso é verdade? - Hinata estava impressionada ainda com a noticia. - Daile-chan é verdade vc tava de amaço com o Sasuke-sama?

"Caramba aquela loca de cabelo roso fez um escândalo sendo que ela sabe a verdadeira verdade que aconteceu, o que eu faço o Neji deve ta com muita raiva de mim eu não quero perder ele.." (Tadinha da Daile, essa Sakura é uma despeitada só porque o Sasuke num quis ela, e nem vai querer desse jeito.)

-De certa forma é verdade, mas não é nada disso que vc ta pensando. Sabe aquele noivo que eu falei...

E depois explicou tudo a Hinata desde a historia do noivo até a missão Hinata apenas escutou tudo com atenção, estava impressionada com aquela historia.

-Então Hinata agora vc sabe o que aconteceu não é? - disse Daile apos ter deixado Hinata na sala e ter ido se trocar depois de um banho.

-Sim Daile-chan é impressionante essa historia. Mas o Neji nii san será que ele vai desculpar isso?

-Eu sei que eu to certa eu não fiz nada de errado, eu gosto muito dele e não vou dizer que é amor por que ainda não tenho certeza, mas se ele não confiar em mim é melhor terminar logo!! - Daile parecia mesmo irritada ela não havia feito nada de mais, do jeito que estavam comentando ate parecia que foi ela quem agarrou Sasuke a força. A essa hora Konoha inteira devia estar sabendo e da visão distorcida de Sakura achando que ela era uma vagabunda.

-Daile posso falar com você? - Daile se virou para ver quem era e se deparou com Neji parado na porta com uma expressão seria no rosto, mas deferente da habitual (era cara de corno, brincadeirinha.). - Hinata-sama deixe-nos a sós.

Hinata saiu pela porta (dã ela não ia pular a janela.) deixando Neji e Daile a sós, Neji estava com uma cara mais séria do que a normal e Daile sabia que o que viria por ali não séria nada fácil.

-Senta ai Neji-kun! - disse apontando para o sofá que estava perto de Neji.

-Não obrigado, estou bem assim.

-Eu já até sei sobre o que vc veio falar. É sobre o que a Sakura te contou não é?

-Não só a Sakura mais toda Konoha já sabe do seu casinho com o Uticha. - Neji estava irritado afinal achava que estava sendo "traído", mas nem deixava que Daile pode-se se explicar direito.

-Que casinho, Neji vc está vendo a visão distorcida da historia se me deixar te contar como aconteceu tudo vc vai me entender...

-Que dizer se me contar a historia, eu vou entender por quer a minha NAMORADA dava de AMAÇOS com o Uticha?? - Neji usava um tom super sarcástico na voz, do jeito que ia, a briga tava armada.

-Espera ai Neji-kun eu não sabia que éramos NAMORADOS vc não disse nada... - Neji já estava para lhe interromper quando Daile voltou a falar. - E o noivo que eu falei ele é o Sasuke...

-Então vc resolveu brincar comigo aqui e se divertir com o Uticha. Não precisa me explicar eu já...

-Vc é muita cabeça dura mesmo NEJI, não vê que essa historia é mentira. O Sasuke pensou que .eu estava com o Naruto e com raiva me beijou a força. Eu nunca trairia vc por que eu...

-Por que vc o quê? Eu devia saber que vc não era o que parecia... - Neste momento Daile começou a chorar e lagrimas correram por seu rosto, não aceitava não acreditava nas palavras de Neji não fizera nada para ser tratada assim.

-Não Neji eu não te trairia porque eu AMO vc! Mas vc não me ama por que teria confiado em mim se me ama se. - Limpa as lagrimas e se encaminha para a porta abrindo a porta e apontando para a saída. - Vai embora e não me procura mais Neji.

-Daile espera...

-V..a..i embora Hyuuga Neji, não quero mais te ver. Vc não mereci meu amor então a partir de hoje não o terá mais, sai!!

Neji tentou concertar o problema havia percebido que não tinha dado a Daile a chance de se explicar, mas era tarde de mais. Saiu pela porta triste vendo que acabara de enfiar os pés pelas mãos. Quando Neji saiu Daile foi para o seu quarto e se deitou em sua cama pensando.

"Sakura-chan por que fez isso? Estragou minha vida... Mas chega de ser boba vc quer brincar de quem estraga a vida de quem? Não vou deixar assim não mesmo."

Na mesma tarde Daile foi até o escritório da Hokage-sama explicar sobre os boatos que corriam em Konoha espalhados falsamente por Sakura. Durante a caminhada até o escritório da Hokage Daile percebeu que todos olhavam torto para ela, vez em quando outros apontavam e soltavam risadinhas.

"Eu quero sumir daqui, mais mulher despeitada e foda mesmo. Olha só o que a Sakura fez aquela doida, se o Sasuke me aparecer de novo eu sou capaz de ficar com ele só pra ala aprender... Mas o que eu to falando??

Bem ele até que muito bonito... E agente se conheci desde criança... To pirando sai pensamento doido da minha cabeça.."

Daile estava disposta a tudo para se vingar da Sakura, (só não se vingou ainda por que to sem idéia. Dá-me uma idéia?).

Daile chegou à porta do escritório de Tsunade e bateu à porta e Ela disse que entra se e foi logo falando:

-Daile é verdade esse boato que esta correndo em Konoha...

-Mas essa é vila mais fofoqueira que e já vie. - brinca a garota, agora sentada na cadeira à frente a Hokage. - Bem Tsunade-sama acho que vc sabia desde o começo a minha historia com o Sasuke-kun. Não é?

-Bem eu já sabia sim, mas esperava que vc me conta se!

-Mas vc também sabe que isso que tão falando por ai é pura invenção da Sakura, ela viu o Sasuke me beijando a força e ficou com raiva e fica espalhando essas mentiras por ai. Eu tive que terminar com o Neji... - a voz foi perdendo força no final da frase.

-Eu sei que isso que a Sakura anda falando por ai é errado e eu já falei com ela, ela disse que já parou com isso.

-Claro nem precisa mais falar nada Konoha inteira já acredita nessa mentira. Mais sabe Tsunade-sama Sasuke-kun é meu noivo então tecnicamente não "fizemos nada de errado" na visão de Konoha não é?

-Bem vc tem realmente razão mais eu vou tratar de mandar Shizune dizer por ai que vocês são noivos para acabar com esses boatos. E o que o Hyuuga disse quando ficou sabendo dessa historia?

-O Neji-kun ficou irritadíssimo, ai não teve jeito e nós terminamos... Mas espera ai como vc sabe?

-Como vc disse essa é a vila mais fofoqueira que existe.

Enquanto isso Naruto estava no Ichuruka lamem conversado com Shikamaru e Lee, Naruto ainda não acreditava na historia que se espalhara na vila e também no mais novo boato que já se espalhara, Sasuke e Daile noivos prometidos pelos seus Clãs. (Eu disse que a fofoca corria rápida em Konoha?).

-Quê mais isso é verdade mesmo? - grita Naruto. - Uma garota tão legal como a Daile-chan com um BAKA como o Sasuke!

-Garotas são complicadas mesmo, mas eu acho o que a Sakura espalhou não seja verdade eu vie como a Daile tava nessa misão, e não acredito nisso que andam falando por ai...

-É ela parece ser legal, pena que isso fez com que ela e Neji-san terminassem. - Disse Lee com ramen na boca.

-Ela tava com o Neji?

-Naruto vc é muito desinformado mesmo ein, isso concertesa é intriga de mulher sabe como são problemáticas.

(Dany: Como podem ver consegui que o Shika-kun volta se foi difícil, mas consegui) (Shikamaru: Só voltei por que num queria ficar desempregado¬¬' ) (Dany: Desempregado não, sei como se vc não CUMPRE O CONTRATO que diz: Não pode trabalhar em nenhuma fic que não seja o "O novo membro da equipe Kakashi", lembra Shika-kun?.) (Shikamaru: Claro o que vc me paga mau dá pro uniforme Chunin, ai tenho que trabalhar pra outras escritoras. ¬¬' Vê só isso, a Daile e o Neji ganham o triplo do que eu ganho por quê ein Dany? ) (Dany: ¬¬ Eu já te disse que eles são protagonistas por isso ganham mais! ) (Shikamaru: Não é nada disso vc é que pão-dura e mão de vaca.) (Dany: Quê? Pão-dura eu? Sou mesmo e por isso ai que vc falou vou descontar 10 do seu salário. hahhah)

Depois daquele episodio passaram-se vários dias e ninguém olhava mais diferente para Daile, pois todos agora sabiam que ela e Sasuke eram noivos para o aumento da raiva de Neji que tratava a todos a ponta-pé mais que o normal. Daile não havia pensado em nenhuma maneira de se vingar de Sakura ainda, ela já havia pensado em varias coisas mais nenhuma era boa o suficiente. Ainda lembrava da idéia idiota que tivera no começo, pretendia fazer que todos acreditassem que Sakura teve um caso com Naruto, mas Naruto não merecia embora tivesse a impressão que Naruto adoraria a fofoca, mas Hinata sua melhor amiga ficaria magoada com esse boato, pois por mais que ela tentasse esconder Daile sabia que ela gostava de Naruto. Então por esses motivos Sakura foi ficando sem punição mais a hora dela chegaria.

Daile acordou naquela manhã e após tomar seu café foi até a varanda e viu que Sakura passava por ali apressada sem pensar duas vezes Daile seguiu Sakura. "Essa pode ser minha grande chance de saber o que ela apronta." Pensou a garota. Sakura parecia estar bem desconfiada para o lugar secreto que estava indo parecia estar fugindo de algo.

A garota de cabelos róseos carregava uma sacola em suas mãos e ia para uma parte mais afastada de Konoha, seu rosto era de desconfiada parecia não quereria ser pega por ninguém principalmente por Daile que almejava essa vingança há tanto tempo. "Ela nem imagina que eu to seguindo ela. Mais o que será que você ta aprontando em Sakura rabo-preso? Eu devia saber quem difama os inocentes é por que tem um rabo-mega-preso." Pensou a garota com tal certeza de o que fosse que Sakura andava fazendo seria uma bomba para toda Konoha.

Sakura andava para uma parte mais afastada da Vila passava por varias casas que com o passar do tempo ficavam cada vez mais esquisitas, Daile tinha que admitir não conhecia aquela parte da Vila.

Sakura finalmente parou e se sentou em uma pedra embaixo de uma árvore segurando a sacola, "Mas o que é que ela esta fazendo aqui? Já to de saco cheio de seguir essa..." Mas Daile interrompeu a frase para observar melhor um homem que se aproximava de Sakura com uma pasta na mão. "Tenho que me aproximar mais, daqui não dá de escutar nada." E se aproximou mais do local podendo escutar perfeitamente o que diziam:

-E então ta ai nessa sacola a encomenda? - quis saber o Homem.

-Ta aqui sim. E o dinheiro vc trouxe?

-Ta aqui na sacola princesa vai querer fazer isso mesmo? - Daile recolheu aquele sujeito o mesmo da boate o que tinha levado uma surra do Neji por causa dela. - E então princesa passa a mercadoria pra cá me ver se vale a pena.

Sakura entregou há sacola um pouco tremula. O Homem checou e disse que estava tudo certo.

-Esses remédios do hospital não são vencidos não é?

-Claro que não!! - Exclamou Sakura. - Tsunada-sama me deu passe livre para o hospital esses acabaram de chegar. Não peguei muito pois poderia desconfiar não acha?

-Vc é esperta garota. Ta aqui o seu dinheiro. - E entrega a pasta para Sakura que se vira e vai embora.

"Vendendo remédios do hospital de Konoha Sakura? Eu bem que desconfie que seria uma bomba."

Daile passou o resto da tarde pensando se deveria contar o que havia descoberto de sua algoz, mas então lembrou dos momentos felizes que poderia estar vivendo com Neji neste momento se não fosse pelas intrigas de Sakura. "Eu vou espalhar isso é agora". Deixa-me ver vou contar pra alguém bem fofoqueiro... Já sei Kakashe-sensai! Não ele é fofoqueiro, mas abafaria a historia pra proteger a aluna, quem mais é... - Foi então que a brilhante idéia veio a mente. - "Isso mesmo eu vou contar para o velinho da loja de revistas ele trata de espalhar tudo."

-Tia! Vou comprar uma revista já volto!! - dizendo isso disparou pela porta esquecendo até de tranca-lá, chegando à loja em poucos instantes. Entrou e viu que o velinho estava no balcão como sempre, mas parecia entediado, pois nos últimos dias não havia saído nenhuma fofoca. Disfarçou olhando algumas revistas pegou uma e se dirigiu para o balcão. - Eu vou levar isso aqui e umas balinhas, por favor. - O velinho foi pegando as balinhas e passando o troco. Daile teve certeza era hora de soltar a bomba. - Sabe senhor se se soube algo muito sério de uma pessoa e que daria uma enorme fofoca vc contaria?

-Fofoca é minha filha? - o velinho estava mais interessado ainda. - Se quiser pode desabafar comigo sou um ótimo ombro amigo!!

"Ele caiu na minha rede."

-Bem senhor vc conhece a HARUNO SAKURA não é? - o velinho confirmou com a cabeça. - Pois acontece que eu a peguei fazendo uma coisa muito horrível, mas acho que não devo contar, é melhor eu ir.

-Não minha filha me conte eu prometo não conto a ninguém.

-Bem então se assim eu conto. Haruno Sakura não esqueça do nome! Eu flagrei vendendo remédios novos do hospital de Konoha para um traficante eu acho que era, um sujeitinho muito d mau encarado sabe? Mas isso não sai daqui ok?

-Claro que sim, isso vai para o meu tumulo. - quando percebe que a garota já havia indo embora, pega o telefone e disca um número. "Mais essa fofoca eu não seguro mesmo." - Alô Minaka vc não sabe da fofoca que acabei de descobrir?

Continua...

Deixem Reviews


	7. Ladra de rémedios

Ladra de remédios

Sakura estava em uma Igreja muito grande estava parado na porta vendo duas pessoas se casarem, ou melhor, Sasuke e Daile. Mais de repente Sasuke se vira e vai em direção a Sakura deixando Daile no altar, se aproxima de Sakura e diz:

-Foge comigo? Eu percebi que vc é que é a mulher da minha vida. - voz super sedutora.

-Sim Sasuke-kun, que bom que percebeu que essa ai não é boa pra vc.

SAKURA...SAKURA...SAKURA...SAKURA...

-ACORDA! Tsunade-sama quer vê vc AGORA no escritório dela.

-A mãe me deixa dormir mais um pouco? Tava tendo um sonho tão bom com o Sasuke-kunnn...

-Quando vc vai aprender Sakura? Esse garoto tem noiva.

-E dai? Agente foi feito um pro outro...

-Acorda agora que a Hokage quer vê vc.

Sakura se levanta muito a contragosto veste suas roupas e sai de casa, pensando no que é tão importante para a Hokage a chamar a essa hora da manhã. No caminho todos os moradores da Vila ficavam olhando para Sakura e lhe mandando olhares reprovadores e fuzilantes. "Mas por que ta todo mundo me olhando assim? Será...não, não pode ser ninguém sabe." pensou a garota.

Um garoto se aproxima de Sakura e lhe dá um chute na canela, e diz gritando:

-Ladra de remédios!

-Vc ta louco sua pestinha? Vem aqui que eu vou te mostrar a ladra de remédios!

-Fica longe do meu filho sua bandida! - Fala a mãe do menino puxando o filho pra perto. - Agora além de bandida vc bate em criancinhas também?

Sakura resolve que era melhor não discutir ou ia causar uma tremenda revolta de moradores, pois já estava sendo cercada por moradores que passavam por ali. Chegando em frente ao prédio da Hokage percebe que este estava totalmente vazio na frente, todos pareciam estar dentro do prédio.

-Então como anda a ladra de remédios de Konoha? - uma voz feminina vinha debaixo de uma árvore. - Cansou de furtar do Hospital e ta vindo furtar a Hokage?

-Olha quem fala a vadia Tominaka, a ladra de namorados número um de Konoha.

-Pelo menos a ANBU não vai me cassar por roubar "NAMORADO"...

-Foi vc não foi Daile? Assume vc inventou essa mentira!

-Que eu saiba a mentirosa aqui é vc Sakura eu simplesmente transmiti acontecimentos reais, quem fica inventando coisas por ai é vc.

-Se eu me ferrar por sua causa Daile eu levo vc junto.

-Eu não tenho medo de uma menina que fantasia que tem chances com uma cara. - e deu uma sonora risada de Sakura.

-Então isso é pelo Sasuke-kun não é? Eu sabia que vc gostava dele, no final eu tava certa não é?

-Não! Não é só fiz isso com vc pelo Neji-kun, quer o Sasuke-kun pra vc pode ficar. Sakura pinóquio, mas duvido que ele queira algo com vc que foi sempre tão FACIL! Tenha um bom encontro com a Tsunade-sama. - Dizendo isso vai embora se sentido bem mais aliviada por finalmente ter se vingado, agora poderia se preocupar com que faria com Neji.

Sakura entrou no prédio morrendo de raiva de Daile, mas mais preocupada com a conversa com a Hokage.

Sakura adentrou na sala de Tsunade que estava com uma cara de poucos amigos, sentou em uma cadeira indicada pela Hokage e ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer:

-Sakura eu preciso saber de vc se é realmente verdade esse boato que ando correndo pela Vila. Quero que se for verdade vc me confesse e fale seus motivos.

-Tsunade-sama! - começou a se explicar Sakura. - Isso é realmente verdade, eu estava "furtando" remédio do hospital para vender, mas porque eu estava precisando do dinheiro, e eu só fiz isso umas três vezes.

-Mas para quê vc precisava desse dinheiro sua mãe esta doente?

-Na verdade... - tentou dizer Sakura, pois a verdade era meio constrangedora. - Eu apenas queria comprar botas novas, pois essas aqui estão fora de moda e, não contas pra ela, mas as botas da Daile são muito mais legais e eu não queria ficar para traz...

-¬¬' Eu não acredito que tudo isso é por uma competição boba de meninas! Sakura, vocês duas vão acabar se matando assim. Vc não percebe que a Daile não quer nada com o Uticha? Então parem com essa briga boba e voltem a ser amigas.

-Mas Tsunade-sama...

-Isso foi uma ordem Sakura ou vou afastá-la do seu cargo. Não quero mais ver confusão por ai.

Dizendo isso Tsunade mandou que Sakura saísse de sua sala, prometendo que se Sakura cumprisse a sua parte ela teria apenas que fazer alguns serviços comunitários por Konoha. Sakura decide que era realmente hora de parar com aquela briga besta, afinal a kilometros de distância dava pra ver que Daile era loca por Neji.

Então naquela mesma tarde no treinamento da tarde, depois de Naruto ter saído e as duas ter ficado a sós Sakura resolveu começar:

-Daile-chan nós precisamos conversar. - falou meio sem graça, pois sabia que viria uma resposta.

-Se for pra falar em Sasuke e começar a brigar de novo eu não quero falar nada... Espera ai vc usou terminação no meu nome?

-É eu usei, eu já percebi que eu estava totalmente errada com relação a essa historia do Sasuke-kun, mas eu percebi que vc gosta mesmo é do Neji-san. E se vc puder me perdoar nós podemos ser amigas de novo, o que acha?

-Eu acho Sakura-chan que vc tem razão, não devemos ficar brigando por isso. E eu sei que vc gosta do Sasuke-kun então eu prometo que posso ficar com qualquer um que não seja o Sasuke e o Naruto-kun.

-O Naruto porque? - Sakura querendo ouvir uma resposta que na verdade já sabia.

-Por causa da Hinata-chan... Não me diga que ainda não percebeu?

-Claro que sim, acho que Konoha inteira sabe menos o baka do Naruto.

E começaram a rir agora tudo estava na mais perfeita paz. No mesmo dia a Hokage passou uma misão para o time sete na Suna (Areia), uma misão especial encomendada pelo propio Kazekage. (Gaara docito já tava na hora de vc aparecer por aqui. Demorou por que o Gaara cobra alto pra atuar).

Enquanto isso Neji estava escolhendo algumas flores pala levar ao Clã por pedido de Hiashi, Neji odiava fazer aquele trabalho ficar comprando flores por ai feito uma garota. Neji se direciona para o balcão e percebe que quem estava lá era Ino, "Droga ela vai tirar sarro da minha cara."

-E então Neji comprando flores pra namorada? - Ino soltou uma piadinha.

-Não te interessa! - respondeu Neji entregando o dinheiro para Ino.

-Eu só perguntei por que queria saber se vc e a Daile-chan voltaram! Sabe eu fiquei sabendo...

-Eu não quero saber de nada que seja fofoca... - interrompeu Neji, mas sendo interrompido por Ino também.

-É que ela tem misão na vila da Areia e vc sabe como o Kazekage de lá é bonito, charmoso e sedutor. Quem sabe se rolar alguma coisa... é melhor pedir desculpas logo antes que ela vá e seja tarde...

Continua...


	8. Missão no país do Vento

_Missão no país do Vento_

Neji após sair da loja de Ino ficou pensando no que a garota havia lhe dito, na verdade ela estava certa ele e Daile terminaram não tinha nada que a prendia à ele e a culpa foi totalmente sua pois ele começou com desconfianças. E se o que Ino falará vira se realidade? "Não eu to é paranóico, culpa da Hinata-sama que fica dizendo que ela não vai me esperar pro resto da vida!"

Na saída de Konoha o time sete estava lá, e como sempre Naruto e Sai discutindo enquanto Sakura e Daile estavam sentadas em uma pedra Kakashi estava atrasado, mas não demorou muito para que ele chegasse acompanhado de Neji. Todos ficaram chocados com a noticia de que a Hokage mandou Neji na misão também, na verdade o que ninguém sabia era que foi um pedido de Neji para ir à misão. (Parece que o Neji ficou com a pulga atrás da orelha ein?)

Durante todo o caminho até o País do Vento ninguém se falava, se falava, porque discutir era o que Naruto e Sai mais faziam Daile e Neji nem se olhavam.

-Esse tal de Gaara deve ser a sua bichinha não é Naruto? - comentou Sai com seu sorriso falso.

-Seu cuzão o que vc disse? - Sakura e Daile seguravam Naruto enquanto ele tentava bater em Sai.

-Vc só fala nisso o tempo todo _"Faz tanto tempo que eu não vejo o Gaara e bla bla bla."_

-O Gaara é meu amigo sua bixa! - exclamou Naruto revoltado com o comentário.

-O Gaara não deve ser gay Sai. - interrompeu Neji. - Fiquei sabendo que depois que virou Kazekage já pegou varias.

A briga só não piorou por que Kakashi separou os dois colocando um bem longe do outro. Daile sentiu que as palavras de Neji foram de certa forma uma indireta para ela, mas porque ele falou aquilo?. Algum tempo depois eles já conseguiam ver a barreira da entrada da vila da Arei, na entrada da Vila Temari esperava por eles, mas havia algo de diferente ali o ar estava frio e estava tudo coberto por...NEVE?

-MAS O QUE É ISSO? TÁ NEVANDO NA SUNA? - gritou de espanto Naruto que estava impressionado com aquilo, agora entendeu porque Tsunade os mandou levarem roupa de frio.

Temari os levou para o hotel onde ficariam e começou a explicar tin-tin por tin-tin o que estava acontecendo ali:

-Bem foi por isso que o chamamos aqui, de uma hora pra outra começou a nevar e começaram saques e pilhagens. Então o Gaara achou melhor chamar vocês ninjas de Konoha. Então depois do jantar eu volto pra levar vocês até o Kazekage ele precisa falar com vocês. - dizendo isso Temari saiu, mas antes mostrou o quarto das garotas e dos rapazes.

Durante o jantar em um restaurante da Areia estavam todos animados usando roupas de frio, enquanto todos conversavam Kakashi lia um livro chamado "Fenômenos da Natureza"

-Kakashe-sensai larga esse livro o trabalho só começa amanhã, vamos curtir hoje!

-Alguém tem que trabalhar aqui não é Naruto?

-Mas o trabalho é só amanhã hoje é descanso. - Na mesma hora que Naruto terminou a frase Gaara chegou acompanhado de Temari. Gaara se senta ao lado da cadeira de Daile e Temari logo em seguida. "Por quer Konoha não tem um Hokage assim? " pensou Daile. - Gaara a quanto tempo agente não se ver, vc não deve ter muito tempo para os amigos depois de ter virado Kazekage!! Não é? - pontinha de inveja na frase.

-Não é verdade Naruto eu sempre tenho tempo pra alguma diversão. E então não vai apresentar a novata da mesa?

"Quê é eu? Não me apresenta não! "

-A essa é Daile-chan ela ta substituindo o Sasuke-kun. - apresou-se em responder Sakura.

-Muito prazer! - cumprimentou Gaara - Eu sou Gaara.

-A..é..eu já ouvi falar de vc. - "gaguejando de novo tenho que parar de andar com a Hinata."

-Espero que bem! Odiaria que penasse mal de mim. - olhar super sedutor. (Hei copiou esse olhar do Sasukito)

-Todos nós odiaríamos Gaara-sama. - interrompeu Neji. - Principalmente as milhares de mulheres da sua lista. (uhh sarcasmo total)

Gaara encarou Neji por um tempo antes de responder, Gaara percebeu o que estava por traz da resposta de Neji e resolveu se divertir um pouco:

-Desculpa Neji eu não sabia que a Daile-chan era sua namorada, mas vc é muito estranho mesmo senta a uma distância dessas...

-Não somos namorados! - tratou de responder.

Gaara percebeu o olhar triste que Daile tentou disfarçar depois do que Neji disse.

-Sorte a dela não ter um namorado incessível como vc, eu nunca a trataria assim. A já sei vc queria, mas ela te deu um fora não é?

-Gaara não é hora pra brigar. - disse Temari cutucando o irmão. - Agora não!

-Tudo bem Temari! Então vamos falar da Vila.

Depois de jantar e continuar falando da tal neve que caia na Areia, só restaram no restaurante os rapazes porque Kakashi o ser mais centrado do momento já tinha ido dormir. Naruto e Gaara foram para um balcão ali perto que também era um bar. Pediram uma bebida que não era alcoólica, e começaram a colocar o assunto em dia conversaram sobre tudo até chegar em Daile.

-E então a garota que é do time de vocês é namorada do Hyuuga?

-Daile-chan? Acho que já foi, mas foi tão rápido, eles brigaram porque ele achou que ela tinha traído ele...

-E traiu?

-Não. Foi uma confusão... Espera me paga outro desse e eu te explico melhor... - Naruto contou toda a historia enquanto dava goles no delicioso suco. - Então foi isso.

-E ela ta com raiva do Hyuuga? Interessante...

-O quê? Eu não ouvi...

-Não, não é nada. Vamos pra casa? Já ta tarde e eu ainda tenho que da uma olhada em uns papeis.

-Cara vendo todo esse trabalho to pensando em desistir de ser hokage.

-Não é tão ruim!! - respondeu Gaara meio distante. - Na verdade tem suas vantagens. Eu te levo até o hotel parece que esse último que vc bebeu tem álcool.

Gaara acompanhou Naruto até hotel enquanto ele dizia besteira pelo caminho, era efeito da bebida. Ao se aproximar do hotel Daile e Sakura estava na porta esperando Naruto, Sakura quase caiu pra traz quando viu o estado do garoto perece que a bebida era forte mesmo Naruto tropeçava um pouco nas pernas enquanto se apoiava em Gaara. Sakura escandalizada foi tratando de dizer:

-Mas o que vc dois estavam fazendo até essa hora? Pelo estado do Naruto eu já sei o que era, concerteza tinha mulher no meio não é?

-Claro que... Sakura... -chan...- tentou dizer Naruto entre soluços. Mas Gaara tomou a palavra.

-Não, agente ainda tava no restaurante ai o Naruto bebeu um suco e ficou assim. Era suco mesmo. - tentou reforçar vendo a cara de Sakura.

-Claro suco com álcool. - Disse, puxando Naruto e o arrastando para dentro. - Deixa que eu dou um jeito nele Daile-can. - repetiu para Daile que estava indo ajudar. - Boa noite Gaara. - dizendo isso entrou puxando Naruto pelo braço.

-Bem parece que ele vai melhorar agora. - disse Daile se retirando. - Boa noite Kazekage-sama, obrigado por trazê-lo.

-Só isso eu só recebo um obrigada? - insinuou Gaara. (Eu to abusando de escrever Gaara, se eu parar de escrever o nome dele de uma hora pra outra não estranhe.)

-É... Não é isso que eu deveria dizer?

-É! Mas por que agente não conversa um pouco?

-Não dá ta frio aqui fora. (já saquei o segredo de conquista da Daile... Ela começa dando um fora kkkkk.) E eu to cansada, quem sabe outro dia Kazekage-sama.

-Pode me chamar só de Gaara. E eu vou cobrar a promessa. - pediu.

-Boa noite Kazekage-sama. - (essa ai é doida.) E entrou para dentro do hotel deixando ele lá plantado do lado de fora no frio, ao ver que a garota já tinha entrado deu um sorriso de lada e pensou. "Ninguém nunca me deu um fora assim...Mas isso é só por enquanto."

"Porque minha cabeça ta doendo tanto...?..."

Naruto acordou naquela manhã sem saber direito o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior a única coisa que lembrava era de Sakura jogando um balde de água fria em sua cara. Não tinha muito tempo pra se recuperar Sakura entrou correndo pelo quarto gritando pra ele se arrumar, aquilo era como sinos em sua cabeça.

-Da Pra Falar Mais BAIXO? To morrendo de dor de cabeça.

-Naruto nos estamos aqui pra uma misão, não pra cair na farra e ficar de RESACA. Se arruma o Kazekage esta nos esperando no escritório dele.

Naruto se levanta e se arruma coloca a roupa de frio, e ao chegar na porta escuta bronca de Kakashi até a entrada do prédio da prefeitura da Suna.

-O Kazekage esta esperando vocês, podem entrar. - disse uma secretária que estava a porta do escritório, ao ver Kakashi deu uma piscadela pra ele que só ele viu.

-Bem já que chegaram vamos começar então. - disse Gaara se levantando da poltrona e entregando pastas pra cada um. - Kakashi e Naruto vc vão para fora das barreiras da vila, o Hyuuga e Sakura vão para o interior da vila. Então podem ir.

-Espera ai! E a Daile? O que ela vai fazer? - perguntou desconfiado Neji.

-Ela vai ficar, vai fazer trabalho interno.

-Eu já saquei tudo seu pervertido, eu não sou loco de deixar a Daile com um tarado feito vc!!

-Vc sempre pensa o pior não é Hyuuga? Ela vai ficar com a Temari e não comigo. - Daile ficou impressionada com a atitude de Neji, foi um ataque de ciúmes? Se realmente foi o que ela pensou então ele ainda gostava dela.

-Neji-kun como pode pensar isso do Gaara-sama? - "Que eu to fazendo? Chamando o Kazekage pelo nome... Se o Neji for ficar com ciúmes vale a pena." - Eu vou esperar Temari-san aqui.

-Eu posso falar com vc? - disse Neji se aproximando. - Em particular! - Daile assentiu com a cabeça.

-O Que vc quer? Pensei que não falasse mais comigo!

-Deixa isso pra outra hora, toma cuidado com ele, eu não vou estar aqui pra te proteger como naquela vez na boate.

-Eu não preciso que vc me salve de nada, muito menos do... É melhor vc ir até logo.

Daile se virou e voltou a entrar no escritório do Kazekage enquanto os outro estavam indo para as sua missões, esperou por meia hora e nada de Temari chegar durante esse tempo todo ficou calada sentada a frente do Kazekage enquanto ele olhava uma pilha de papeis. "Temari-san esta demorando de mais, eu ainda nem sei o que vou ter que fazer. Será se eu pergunto a ele? Respira... respira...".

-É... Kazekage-sama, Temari-san ainda vai demorar muito? Já faz um bom tempo que eu estou esperando e...

-Ela não vem... Sua misão é comigo...

Daile engoliu a seco, ele mentiu e ela teria que passar as próximas horas ali sozinha com ele.

-Com quem? É espera ai porque vc mentiu?? E... o que eu tenho que fazer? - cara de super desconfiada.

-Calma vc só tem que me ajudar a ler esses papeis o que vc achar que é bom pra vila vc coloca OK. Além disso, ta muito frio lá fora e não quero que se machuque.

Enquanto dizia isso não tirava os olhos dos papeis. Daile não acreditou no que ouvia, Neji a avisou e ela não acreditou, "Deve ser mais uma mentira dele oposto que passa a mesma cantada em todas, mas comigo não."

-Ta me chamando de fraca e indefesa? Por que é isso que pareceu! Ou vc ta tentando passar a mesma cantada que passa em todas KAZEKAGE-SAMA!

"Mas que mulher mais difícil! Deve ser por isso que o Hyuuga morre de amores por ela."

-Não é nada disso eu estou falando serio, eu não vou fazer nada que vc não queira... Pode confiar em mim, esqueci essas besteiras que dizem por ai.

-Digamos que eu confie em vc Kazekage-sama, se perder minha confiança não vai tela nunca mais.

-Eu prometo. Mas com uma condição.

-Qual?

-Para de me chamar de Kazekage-sama me deixa velho. - risos. – Por que não me chama de Gaara-kun? - Daile confirmou com a cabeça e começou a ler a papelada, Gaara a observou por um tempo e voltou a ler.

Neji e Sakura andavam pelo interior da vila e nada de suspeito, o que estaria acontecendo para estar nevando no deserto era uma coisa muito estranha embora Sakura achasse que fosse apenas um fenômeno normal da natureza, mas o que explicaria os assaltos? Era para isso que estavam ali, para descobrir isto.

-Então vc acha que a Daile ta ficando com o Gaara? - perguntou Neji tentando não aparentar interesse algum.

-Neji-san porque fica tentando disfarça que gosta dela? Se continuar assim... Vc acha que ela vai ficar te esperando?

-Claro que eu não acho isso, mas é complicado.

-Não é complicado nada custa pedir desculpas? Quando vc resolver vai ser tarde de mais. - adverte Sakura.

Enquanto isso a papelada cada vez só aumentava mais com as vezes que a secretaria de Gaara entrava na sala, Daile já estava com os dedos doendo de tanto escrever (fresca só precisava escrever ok.)

-Vc faz isso todos os dias Kazeka...quer dizer Gaara-kun??

-Faço à mesma coisa todos os dias. - disse sem emoção e aparentando um pouco de indelicadeza. Daile percebeu que ele foi mais ignorante com ela e ficou calada, ele parece ter percebido e voltou a falar. - É desculpa é que estou irritado de ficar aqui o tempo todo.

-Eu também mais nem por isso saio por ai dando patadas em qualquer um. Ta com algum problema fala!

-Quer que eu pergunte mesmo? Ta bom então. Vc gosta mesmo do Hyuuga?

-É... Bem... É eu gosto. Mas parece que ele não quer mais nem saber de mim. - ficou com olhar triste e abaixou a cabeça.

"Essa é minha chance, e não vou perder." pensou Gaara.

-Então a maneira de fazer ele vê o que ta perdendo é colocando ciúmes nele. – deu a idéia.

-Como assim? - (se faz de desentendida, eu sei que tu entendeu muito bem.)

-Sabia que o Hyuuga fica muito zangado quando estamos próximos... Por que não fingimos que estamos namorando ai ele vai ficar com ciúmes e volta pra vc! - (Gaara não brinca com essas coisas vai que se apaixona de verdade?)

-Vc faria isso por mim? -(Meu Deus é muito inocente mesmo, ou se finge né? Mas acho que não.)

-Claro que sim, vc topa? - Daile confirmou com a cabeça. - Então escuta eu vou te explicar como vamos fazer! (Hei povo não pensa besteira não.).

Durante a noite todos estavam reunidos no hotel, Neji e Sakura não encontraram nada de suspeito, mas Kakashi e Naruto encontraram algo muito entranho um enorme buraco onde parecia que a areia havia sido escavada e levada. Conversaram durante horas e escutaram teorias mirabolantes de Kakashe-sensai até que ele finalmente cansou e foi dormi. Neji esperou que todos saíssem para falar a SOS com Daile.

-E então o Gaara não deu em cima de vc?

-Não. O que vc acha que o Gaara-kun é um tipo de tarado maníaco que da encima de todas?

-Na verdade eu acho sim. Vc não acha?

-Não. Não o acho! Foi gentil e não foi ignorante como alguns por ai... - insinuou a garota.

-Vc ta dizendo que eu sou..Por que vc não namora com ele então já que ele é tão legal...

-Mas é isso que eu to fazendo Neji-kun...

Neji foi a Marte e voltou com a noticia, Hinata tinha realmente razão ela não o esperaria pelo resto da vida. Mas aquele momento chegou tão rápido, parecia que foi ontem aquele beijo na floresta. Tinha que admitir pra si mesmo que havia perdido, mas não sem lutar correria atrás do tempo perdido.

-O QUÊ? - Gritou Neji.

-É isso mesmo Hyuuga! - a resposta veio de traz, aquela voz conhecia muito bem... Gaara. Quase por impusso não virou e pulou no pescoço dele o matando ali mesmo. Mas não o daria esse gostinho a ele, ele adoraria o ver perder a compostura. - Pois é Hyuuga eu e Daile-chan estamos namorados. - Se aproximou da garota a abraçando. - Eu disse que não era pra contar agora Daile-chan... Mas tudo bem eu te perdoou.

-Me desculpe Gaara-kun. - e se dirigindo para Neji diz. - Eu tenho que ir Neji-kun marquei de ir no restaurante com o MEU namorado, Thau!!

Neji ficou apenas parado não teve forças para responder, mas tinha certeza de algo não perderia assim nunca foi de perder.

Do lado de fora Daile se soltou dos braços de Gaara que não queria a soltar.

-Vc viu a cara que ele fez? Esta realmente dando certo Gaara-kun... O que foi? - perguntou vendo sua expressão.

-Não é nada. Quer jantar?

Continua...

Deixem Reviews


	9. Depois daquele jantar

_Depois daquele jantar_

Gaara levou Daile até o restaurante mais chique da vila ficava no centro e tinha belas ornamentações em sua entrada, na chegada foram bem recebidos afinal era o Kazekage da Vila. Em seu interior o restaurante era composto por mesas de madeira nobre e belas ornamentações nas mesas, as toalhas que cobriam as mesas eram de um pano fino e os garçons ali eram todos bem vestidos e educados. Um deles acompanhou os dois até uma mesa próxima onde se sentaram ainda em silêncio, enquanto o garçom lhe entregava o cardápio. Gaara olhou por algum tempo e resolveu pedir um combinado de lagosta com camarão Daile achou bom pedir o mesmo. Continuaram em silêncio por algum tempo pareciam não ter nenhum assunto para falar, as pessoas que por ali passavam os olhavam e cochichava Daile sabia bem o que estavam falando "quem será o novo brinquedinho do Kazekage?".

-Por que essas pessoas ficam olhando tanto pra nossa mesa? - se fez de desentendida.

-Devem estar esperando agente brigar, eu nunca durei muito com uma garota. - explicou com cara de tédio, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

-Vc só não achou a garota certa. - tentou ser compreensiva com a resposta, mas no fundo era verdade se ele não havia parado com ninguém ainda era por que ainda tinha encontrado. - Espero que encontre logo!

-Quem sabe não estaja mais perto agora. Mas enquanto isso eu vou tentando. - Viu a cara que a garota fez e compreendeu muito bem, o Hyuuga nunca acreditaria que estavam namorando se ele fica se de agarramento com outras por ai. - Não se preocupa enquanto nossa farsa durar eu vou ser "fiel". - e deu um riso meio sem graça, uma garota se aproximou da mesa e falou com uma voz toda melosa com ele lhe perguntando aonde ele andava. Gaara ficou muito sem graça e tratou de dispensar a garota. (Desculpa fiz o Gaara meio safado na fic, mas ele ta muito mais charmoso assim...)

-Não precisa ficar nervoso Gaara-kun afinal agente não tem nada de verdade mesmo.

-Mas eu não quero que leve a fama de... - e custou a completar a frase.

-De traída? - completou Daile.

-É!...Mas não vai acontecer eu prometo. - A noite seguiu calma a não ser pelo fã clube do Gaara que a cada 10 minutos aparecia na mesa lhe cumprimentando, e as mais atiradinha tentava agarrá-lo e quando eram afastados pelo mesmo lançavam olhares fulminantes para Daile enquanto ela apenas ria de tudo. - Tem certeza que isso não ta te incomodando?

-Claro que não, é até engraçado o jeito que elas tentam chamar sua atenção. - disse entre risos.

-Mas não vai funcionar, por que hoje ela é só sua. - Uhhh voz super sedutora. Daile fica sem graça e desvia o olhar ficando um pouco vermelha, mas Gaara percebe a reação da garota e acha divertido tudo aquilo.

Mais uma garota se aproxima da mesa esta tinha cabelos negros e olhos castanhos, usava uma roupa que era típica dos ninjas que trabalhavam no prédio da prefeitura, tinha papeis nas mãos.

-Kazekage-sama isso é urgente mandaram para que vc possa assinar, me desculpe atrapalhar. - lançou um olhar para Daile e prosseguiu. - É só assinar e não tomarei mais seu tempo.

-Tudo bem Haila não esta atrapalhando nada de mais, mas eu não posso assinar sem ler. - dizia enquanto observa os papeis.

-Por que vc não senta e espera que ele leia? - deu à idéia Daile a garota que ainda se encontrava em pé. -Não se importa não é Gaara-kun?

O rapaz fez uma cara de "importa sim não vê que quero ficar só com vc mulher?", mas apenas disse um não a contra gosto e voltou a ler. Haila então puxou uma cadeira e se sentou parecia meio constrangida com o convite não era de se intrometer nos vários encontros do Kazekage com as mulheres que saía. Mais essa parecia diferente das outras, sempre que ela aparecia com papeis queriam matá-la concerteza ela atrapalhava algo mais intimo.

-Então vc não esta com fome Haila-san? - perguntou Daile para garota que disse que não.

-Terminei, já assinei tudo Haila obrigada por trazer os papeis aqui.

-De nada Kazekage-sama. - e se retirou mais antes resolveu agradecer pela gentileza de Daile. - Obrigada Daile-chan.

Gaara e Daile depois de algum tempo foram embora do restaurante bombardeados por olhares curiosos, Gaara coloca a mão ao redor do ombro de Daile e diz que é só pra convencer. Na entrada do hotel Gaara percebe que Neji os observava da janela, e se aproxima da garota para lhe dar um beijo mais é parado pela garota.

-O Hyuuga esta nos observando, quer que ele acredite ou não? - sussurra em seu ouvido.

-Tudo bem então. - São as últimas palavras ditas pela garota antes que Gaara se aproximasse lentamente a olhando nos olhos, enquanto ela apenas esperava. Gaara a beija um beijo leve e terno lembrava de nunca ter beijado ninguém assim os amaços quer dizer beijos que dava eram mais selvagens e não suaves como aqueles. Passa a mão por sua cintura e a aproxima mais, enquanto isso Neji morria de úcera na janela. O beijo fica mais quente...

Gaara beijava muito bem afinal ele já havia treinado bastante com as outras garotas que já havia ficado, mas com Daile era deferente se preocupava com o que ela sentia o que achava. Nunca tratou ninguém assim se preocupava se a estava machucando sentia como se com apenas um toque pudesse quebra - lá machucá-la de alguma forma, só queria ficar ali para sempre.

-Gaara-kun! - disse se afastando um pouco sem ar e tomando fôlego, se encosta-se à parede ainda respirando fundo e um pouco vermelha. - Acho que já chega! Ele concerteza acreditou!

-Não ainda não. - Diz se aproximando novamente lhe olhando profundamente. Quando se aproxima é interrompido por Neji que esta na porta falando algo que Gaara nem escuta direito. - O que quer aqui Hyuuga? Não vê que ta atrapalhando?

-Não to nem ai se eu to atrapalhando. Daile já ta tarde é melhor vc entrar o Kakashi-sama quer falar com vc!

-Eu preciso ir Gaara-kun, obrigada pelo jantar. - e vai saindo mais Gaara a puxa pelo braço e a beija novamente, apos o beijo da uma olhada para Neji e dá um riso, se despede de Daile e vai embora. Daile entra no hotel com Neji que estava extremamente irritado com a ceninha. - O que vc tem? Ta com uma cara de que comeu e não gostou!

-Vc acha? Na verdade foi a ceninha do casal lá fora!! - diz muito irritado e não disfarça nem um pouco.

-Eu não sei por que vc ta assim Neji! Afinal nos não somos mais namorados e por culpa sua.

-Vc não percebe que eu TE AMO? Por que faz isso comigo? - (eu perdoava.)

-Não foi eu quem fiz isso com vc Neji-kun foi vc mesmo, preciso de alguém que confie em mim... - não controlou e começou a chorar. - Vc fez isso com agente.

-Esqueci o Gaara volta pra mim, vamos esquecer o passado vamos nos dar outra chance!! - Daile estava pensativa mais o que estava acontecendo?! Esta era toda a razão do seu plano. Era isto que esperava ouvir a tempos mais o que mudou? Não conseguia se mover, o que responder? Neste momento Daile viajou para dentro de sua mente onde travava uma batalha para poder responder a Neji.

"Responde que sim sua besta! Vc fez isso tudo por ele, essa é resposta, diz SIM."

"Mas e o Gaara-kun eu não posso fazer isso...".

"Sua idiota diz logo que aceita o Gaara não quer nada com vc ele só ta te ajudando por que quer se divertir com vc. Ele nunca te amou e nem vai. Diz que SIM pro Hyuuga e esquece o mulherengo, vc é só mais uma na lista dele."

-Neji-kun me dê um tempo, por favor, eu te respondo amanhã a noite pode ser?

-Tudo bem Daile eu te dou o tempo que quiser.

Apos ouvir as palavras de Neji Daile foi para seu quarto dormir mais não conseguiu dormir teve pesadelos a noite toda, onde neles via Neji e Gaara brigando. Na manhã seguinte quando se levantou todos já havia saído para descobrir mais do fenômeno, ai lembrou que seu trabalho não era de campo e sim na sala do Kazekage. Teria que velo de novo mais com que cara?! E ainda por cima contar o que aconteceu ontem. "Por que eu estou preocupada? Ele concerteza vai ficar feliz de poder se livrar de mim!". Chegando na prefeitura da vila da Areia ninguém estava no local a única que estava era Haila, Daile chegou próximo da garota e perguntou:

-Cadê todos Haila-chan? Não tem ninguém por aqui!

-É que os ninjas de Konoha já descobriram tudo. Vc sabe! O porquê de estar nevando!

-E o que era, ninguém me avisou nada. Eu estava muito ocupada com o trabalho interno que me passaram.

-Bem estava nevando porque um grupo de ladrões estava usando um forte jutsu para que nevasse. Eles estavam roubando a areia da vila, pois é uma areia muito rica na verdade a mais rica do mundo.

-Que bom que descobriram logo. Mais agora eu...

-Tem que ir embora? - completou Haila. - Mas e o Gaara-sama? Ele anda mais feliz e menos brigão agora que vc esta aqui, não pode deixar ele.

-Deixar quem? - Perguntou Gaara que acabará de chegar do local de onde foram presos os criminosos. - Haila arquive o caso. Daile vem comigo! - e entra na sua sala acompanhada da garota. Gaara tira o, sobretudo e o em pendura em um cabideiro todo entalhado em uma fina madeira, se senta no sofá o que não é de costume. - Bem já que terminou a sua misão vc vai ter que ir embora! Então o deixar era realmente pra mim!

-Gaara-kun... O Neji-kun... Bem nosso plano funcionou, depois de ontem ele disse que me ama e quer voltar comigo...

-E vc vai voltar com ele? - perguntou meio que sabendo a resposta mais não queria ouvi - lá.

-Bem eu acho que sim esse era o objetivo, não era?

-Sim era mais e se as coisas mudassem? Quer dizer vc ainda gosta dele?

-Bem eu acho que sim, mas afinal o que vai te importar mesmo vc só aceitou participar disso pra se divertir não foi? Pelo menos agora sua listinha de mulheres apimentou não é kazekage-sama?

-Do que vc esta falando? - Gaara no fundo entendia bem do que ela estava falando, e odiava admitir que era verdade. Entrou em tudo aquilo apenas pra se divertir e dar uns "amaço" mais o feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro estava gostando daquela garota. - Me responda vc vai voltar com ele?

-Eu acho que sim. Eu queria te agradecer por ter me ajudado...

-Não parece que é isso que vc quer fazer, parece que não quer voltar com o Hyuuga... - e se inclinou sobre a garota que estava ao seu lado no sofá a fazendo recuar para traz. - Realmente não parece que é isso que quer...

-Gaara-kun para com isso... É... Realmente o que quero... E...

-Me diz isso olhando nos meus olhos! - Gaara se aproximou tanto que agora Daile estava deitado no sofá enquanto ele estava por cima, começou a beijar-lhe de leve a boca. - Me diga que quer ficar comigo e não com o Hyuuga.

-Gaara-kun... Não faz isso. Vc sabia que eu o amava...

-Vc falou certo amava... Por que agora vc é só minha. - e lhe deu outro beijo só que dessa vez mais quente como se quisesse dizer que ela era sua agora.

-Fica comigo. - (Gaara hello diz isso pra mim que eu vou na hora.) - Diz não ao pedido dele eu vou te fazer mais feliz.

-Eu não posso... Gaa... - foi calada por mais um beijo, mas desta vez esse soava como um pedido um pedido de sim. O que fazer? Realmente não sabia o que fazer fingir aquele namoro foi a pior idéia de sua vida, agora estava mais encrencada e confusa do que antes. Não queria magoa-ló. Será que estava sentindo algo pelo Kazekage da Areia? Não era possível tinha plena certeza ou pelo menos achava que tinha certeza que amava Neji. - Gaara-sama? Eu preciso falar com vc.

-Pode falar... Eu to ouvindo.

-Ta, mais pode sair de cima de mim? - pediu calmamente para ele que lhe atendeu dando um sorriso. - Sei que sou mais uma na sua listinha de milhares de mulheres que vc já saiu, é por isso que esta atrás de mim e...

-Isso não é verdade. No começo era, tenho que admitir mais agora não. Agora tudo mudou com o tempo que fui convivendo com vc eu fui me APAIXONANDO por vc. Me dá uma chance só de te mostrar que eu mudei!! - Daile se levantou e foi para perto da enorme janela e ficou a observar a paisagem que já não estava mais congelada, e agora exibia lindas dunas de Areia. Seria ótimo morar ali e com Gaara então... Mas até quando ele não abusaria dela? Até quando não a trairia com outra?! Não podia confiar sabia que o que faria seria o certo a fazer, um futuro mais certo...

-Me desculpe Gaara-kun eu não posso. Eu sinto muito. - Lagrimas escorreram por seu rosto, Gaara se aproximou e as enxugou. - Eu não posso ficar com vc não dessa forma.

-Eu entendo... - disse também muito triste. - Não pode ficar com alguém que não confia que pensa que vai te trair! - Daile fez que ia falar mais Gaara voltou a falar. - Não precisa dizer nada é o que todo mundo pensa mesmo, e eu conquistei essa fama em busca de vc.

-Como assim de mim?

-Em busca da garota certa. Mas eu vou te provar da próxima vez que nos vermos que eu sou digno do seu amor. - (Desculpa gente eu cai no choro, Gaara diz isso pra mim!) - Sei que vai voltar com o Hyuuga mais eu vou te esperar pra te provar que eu te mereço.

-Gaara-kun sei que me merece, mas não se trata disso...

-Eu sei que vc ama o Hyuuga, mas um dia vai me amar também. É melhor ir o seu time já esta indo. Posso te pedir uma coisa? - a garota fez que sim com a cabeça. - Me dá um último beijo? - Daile permitiu o último beijo, Gaara se aproximou lentamente a segurou na altura dos ombros e a beijou lentamente com se quisesse que aquele beijo nunca acabaçasse. Sentiu uma lagrima escorrer pelo rosto da garota então terminou o beijo e abraçou.

Naquela mesma manhã os ninjas de Konoha foram embora da vila da Areia, deixando para traz novas experiências e várias aventuras sem falar nos amores. Daile ainda não tinha dado a resposta a Neji, mas sabia que não demoraria muito para que ele a procurasse e estava certa não demorou muito para que ele se aproximasse e descesse:

-E então Daile o que decidiu? - esperou a resposta enquanto os outros entravam na vila, Daile demorou um pouco a dar a resposta mais finalmente diz.

-Eu... Decide... Que eu vou te dar uma segunda chance.

-Que bom que me perdoou Daile. - e a abraça enquanto dizia, mas Daile ficou imóvel sem reação sem retribuir o abraço. Neji percebendo a reação da garota pergunta. - Daile ta tudo bem?

-Ta sim! - tenta dar um sorriso. - Eu só estou cansada e quero ir pra casa.

-Eu te acompanho até a sua casa. E dessa vez a Hinata-sama não vai precisar me mandar.

-Ela nunca te mandou mesmo! Ela me disse que daquela vez apos a boate vc foi por vontade propia. - e da um sorriso.

-É verdade! Mas agora eu vou te levar bastante pra casa...

Continua...

Deixem Reviews


	10. A volta a Konoha

_À volta a Konoha_

Depois da viagem a vila da Areia já havia se passando dois meses e o time sete já havia feito várias missões, desde as mais simples as mais difíceis. Hinata com a ajuda de Daile tinha conseguido dizer a Naruto que gastava muito dele claro que no começo ele pensava que ela falava de amizade e apenas disse um "Vc também é uma boa amiga Hinata-chan!". Hinata ficou dias magoada com ele mais com um empurrãozinho Naruto entendeu e foi falar com ela:

-Hinata-chan eu sei que sou um bobo. Eu não entedie no começo!! Eu nunca pensei que uma garota legal e bonita como você ia querer algo comigo. Mas Hinata-chan se vc ainda quiser falar comigo...

-Naruto-kun... Eu nunca ficaria brava com vc. E..eu..ainda gosto muito de vc...

Depois de dizer isso Naruto pediu Hinata em namoro e se beijaram, eram muito fofinhos os dois. Finalmente Naruto percebeu que a pessoa certa era Hinata e não Sakura.

Muita gente começou a namorar Ino finalmente esqueceu Sasuke e começou a namorar com Sai, na verdade ela gostava mesmo de Shikamaru mais como ele não respondeu logo foi se divertindo com Sai. Muita gente se espantou com o namoro dos dois principalmente Naruto que jurava que Sai era gay. Sakura continuava solteira preferia esperar por Sasuke (vai morrer só), mas secretamente já havia tido um namorico com alguém que ela não contava nem sob tortura. Tenten teve uma ficada com Lee na tentativa de esquecer Neji, mas não deu muito certo. Kakashi por incrível que pareça em uma noite dessas quando foi fazer um relatório a Hokage teve uma conversa bem legal com Shizune e já estavam namorando há um. Mês brigavam freqüentemente pelos constantes atrasos de Kakashi.

Naquele mês era a tão esperada festas das vilas todas as vilas se reuniam em Konoha para os três dias de festival, havia bandas comidas típicas de todas as vilas e várias barracas de todos os tipos. A família do Kiba ia montar uma barraca sobre animais e ele não parava de chamar Hinata para ver a tal barraca quando pronta, Hinata sempre dizia que sim pois não queria magoar o amigo, mas ele não entendia que o que ela sentia por ele era amizade e não amor como sentia por Naruto.

Só faltavam dois dias para as festas que duravam dia e noite vários ninjas estavam chegando para reforçar a segurança da vila afinal os Kages de todas as vilas viriam para as comemorações, e o mais importante seria selada uma aliança entre a Konoha e a vila do Som. Seria muito importante, pois com essa aliança Orochimaru perderia aliados. Todos na vila estavam ajudando com os preparativos, ninguém queria fazer feio, principalmente a Hokage...

-Shizune?! Os preparativos estão perfeitos?. - diz Tsunade nervosa em seu escritório.

-Esta indo tudo bem Tsunade-sama. Vai ficar lindo. - diz Shizune conferindo o papel das listas de comidas.

-Eu não perguntei se ta indo bem!! Quero tudo perfeito, não podemos ficar atrás da vila da Areia. Ano retrasado quando sediaram o festival estava quase perfeito e o nosso tem que estar perfeito. Bem vamos começar pelas comidas...

E foi assim a tarde toda na vila. Naquela mesma noite a comitiva da Areia chegou em Konoha, alem do Kazekage e seus irmãos vários conselheiros e pessoas importantes do país da Areia estavam lá. Após o jantar Temari deu uma escapadinha para realizar seu passatempo preferido, fazer joguinhos com Shikamaru. Depois de procurá-lo finalmente o encontrou perto da entrada de sua casa.

-Olha quem ta aqui o preguiçoso número um de Konoha!! - brincou a garota.

-E quem vem lá a Maria-João da Areia. O que quer aqui já veio me encher a paciência?! -exclama o garoto. - Pode ir indo embora to cansado trabalhei o dia todo, foi um dia problemático!

-Shika-kun não fale assim comigo! - disse fazendo biquinho. - Eu fugi só pra te ver.

-E eu com isso?! Eu não te pedi pra fugir!

-Escuta aqui Shikamaru eu quero te fazer uma proposta. - o garoto ia falar mais ela o interrompeu e voltou a falar. - Como vou ficar um tempo por aqui por que agente não fica por esse tempo?! E depois volta tudo ao normal! O que acha?

-Acho que vc loca, mas não tenho nada a perder.

Temari se aproxima de Shikamaru e lhe dá um beijo ardente selando o acordo. O garoto resolve aproveitar e puxa a loira para mais perto enquanto aprofunda ainda mais o beijo, Temari o para dizendo:

-Sempre soube que queria isso Shikamaru!

-Se sabia porque não me deu logo?! - brincou e voltaram a se beijar.

Enquanto isso Daile estava na porta de sua casa se despedindo de Neji, passaram a tarde inteira ajudando nos preparativos da vila. Neji não queria ir, queria treinar com seu tio mais o própio Hiashi o aconselhara a ir, estava contente com o namoro pois aprovava a garota. Uma garota do Clã Tominaka seria muito bom para o Clã Hyuuga. Passaram o dia inteiro ajudando na ornamentação da entrada principal da vila, Naruto e Hinata também foram para ajudar na ornamentação. Na verdade Hiashi ainda não sabia do namoro da herdeira Hyuuga concerteza ele não aprovaria, sua primogênita namorando com o garoto da Kyuubi seria uma desonra para o Clã. Os dois estavam abraçados mais Neji estava mais sérios e pensativos doque o normal. Daile sentia que sabia o porquê de toda aquela seriedade do rapaz, Gaara estaria na vila. Mais Daile resolveu que deveria se fazer de desentendida e lhe perguntar o motivo de estar tão sério:

-Está tudo bem com vc Neji-kun? Esta tão sério e quieto!?

-Esta tudo bem! É que agente está tão feliz que parece que algo pode estragar tudo . - Neji não era bobo e sabia muito bem que Daile estava sabendo o porquê de estar assim, por isso lhe mandou a indireta. - Não sei o que faria se te perdesse!

-Neji-kun ninguém vai perder ninguém aqui.

-Eu acho que eu mataria o motivo de te perder e bem lentamente pra sentir muita dor.

-Ta bom vc já ta me assustando, é melhor ir pra casa. - cara de assustada e "meu Deus eu namoro um psicopata".

-Viu é por isso que eu não brinco! Todo mundo acredita nas minhas piadas. - brincou o Hyuuga vendo a cara da garota a sua frente.

-É sabia que estava brincando. - sorriso mega forçado. - Mas já esta tarde e eu preciso entrar. - da um beijo no rapaz e vai entrando, mas este a puxa de novo a dando um beijo mais apaixonado chegando até a ser libidinoso e luxurioso, Daile se afasta assustada e entra em sua casa sem dizer nada. Neji nunca havia a beijado assim, o que estaria acontecendo com ele?! Desde as noticias do inicio deste festival Neji andava agindo estranho, mas este tratamento era somente com Daile com as outras pessoas continuavam da mesma forma fria de sempre. Talvez estivesse mandando uma mensagem que quisesse terminar tudo, seria perfeitamente lógico.

Enquanto pensava passou pela sala e entrou em seu quarto sem nem notar o que a Tia lhe falava, entrou logo no banho queria esquecer todo aquele dia cansativo, enquanto a água escorria por seu corpo foi pensando se Gaara vira falar com ela depois de tudo, ou talvez não a quisesse nem a ver provavelmente já estaria até com outra e nem lembrasse mais que um dia si quer lhe fez juras de amor. "Mas o que estou pensando, meu namorado é o Neji-kun, e eu aqui pensando em outro...", pesava ao se vestir após o banho. Nem percebeu que a tia já batia na porta há vários minutos. Cansada de bater a tia entra no quarto.

-Daile vc não me escutou bater?! - pergunta a tia já um pouco irritada.

-Desculpa tia eu tava no banho. - se explicou pondo o robi cor de marfim por cima da camisola de seda.

-Tem um rapaz lá embaixo que quer falar com vc! Não é o Hyuuga esse é ruivo! - Daile se assustou com a frase da tia. - Vê se manda ele ir embora já é tarde pra vc ficar conversando com rapazes há essa hora.

-Quer realmente que eu mande o Kazekage da Areia embora? - brincou a gorata, agora já sorrindo vendo a cara de espanto da tia.

-O Kazekage da Areia na minha casa?! Ai meu Deus eu deixei ele plantado lá fora. Daile da um jeito. Vou preparar algo.

-Eu resolvo tia. - dizia entre risos ao ver a cara de susto da Tia.

Daile desce as escadas até a porta não era possível o que Gaara estaria fazendo ali a essa hora?! A garota abre a porta e sai para a rua deserta a sua frente, não havia ninguém ali "Fala serio!? Deve ser um idiota curtindo com a minha cara ¬¬' ". E vai entrando novamente para sua casa quentinha bem ao contrário da rua que estava fria.

-Já vai assim tão depressa?! Nem tive tempo de admirar sua beleza! - uma voz que vinha do escuro de uma árvore congelou a espinha da garota. Sim essa era a voz dele, o Kazekage mais lindo que já vira. - Vc fica bem nesses trajes devia se vestir assim sempre.

Continua...

Deixem Reviews


	11. Farsa descoberta

Só podia ser um teste de sua fidelidade Gaara ali na sua frente bem vestido, e bota bem vestido nisso por que ele estava lindo

_**Farsa descoberta**_

Só podia ser um teste de sua fidelidade Gaara ali na sua frente bem vestido, e bota bem vestido nisso por que ele estava lindo. Era a mesma roupa de sempre ma havia algo de diferente nele, podia sentir seu perfume dali e era muito gostoso (o perfume ein ¬¬'). Não seria Neji usando um jutsu? Talvez fosse esse o motivo de toda aquela atração que estava sentindo naquele momento, fazia tempo que não o via e agora ele ali em sua frente sentia algo diferente. Estaria apaixonada por Gaara?! Mas e Neji?! Bem a segunda sabia responder perfeitamente! Já fazia dias que não sentia a mesma coisa que no começo do namoro, ou melhor, desde Gaara, não sentia mais toda aquela ansiedade para velo e muito menos a mesma emoção quando o beijava. Talvez fosse a hora de por um fim em tudo, "Mas o que eu to pensando mal o vejo e já quero terminar tudo com Neji?".

-Desculpe pelo comentário é que você está linda vestida assim! - explica Gaara se aproximando mais ainda da garota de onde estava podia sentir o cheiro doce do shampoo da garota que estava com cabelos molhados, desde a ultima vez que se viram ele não havia estado com nenhuma outra garota. Apesar de não estarem namorando nem nada havia prometido mudar por ela e era o que estava fazendo. - Senti sua falta! Parece que já faz anos que não nos vemos! E você Daile sentiu minha falta?

-Claro que sim Gaara-kun. - estava meio nervosa talvez pela proximidade dele, e se alguém os vise ali e contasse a Neji? Não faria isso com ele não queria traí-lo se fosse realmente ficar com Gaara terminaria com Neji antes. Era melhor tratar de se despedir antes que alguém os visse ali. – Bem Gaara-kun já é tarde e eu preciso entrar, até amanhã!

-Mas já?! Não vou ganhar nem um beijo de despedida? – exclamou o garoto. Daile conhecia os joguinhos do Kazekage da Areia e achou melhor ignorar a pergunta deu-lhe apenas um sorriso e entrou em sua casa.

Gaara estava agindo muito estranho na visão de Daile estava mais atirado que o normal e ele não era assim quando estava com ela, entrou em seu quarto e nem percebeu as perguntas da tia sobre o por que dele não ter entrado Daile apenas respondeu todas com um ele não quis mal sabia a tia que ela nem o convidara. No dia seguinte Daile acordou cedo para ajudar na ornamentação da vila depois de um longo banho foi tomar café com a tia, ela sempre preparava coisas maravilhosas para comer era ótima na cozinha. A tia de Daile era bem nova e bonita aparentava ter apenas uns 28 anos de idade era divertida e era como se fosse uma irmã, bem diferente da verdadeira irmã que depois de seu casamento com Itachi dar errado havia se tornado outra pessoa embora tenha caso novamente. Daile e a tia saíram juntas para a vila a tia compraria kimonos novos para as noites do festival foram conversando por todo o caminho, finalmente chegaram à avenida principal da vila que estava muito movimentada devido aos preparativos para o festival. As lojas estavam lotadas de gente comprando por todos os lados Daile se separou da tia que ficou em uma loja chamada _"Paraíso dos Kimonos"._

Daile havia combinado de se encontrar com Hinata na mansão dos Hyuugas para irem juntas ajudar na ornamentação da entrada da vila, estava meio atrasada conserteza seria interrogada por Neji sobre o porquê de estar atrasada era sempre assim. Chegava atrasada era bombardeada por perguntas do tipo "Por que demorou?", "O que estava fazendo para se atrasar?" nunca em sua vida imaginária que Neji era tão "chiclete".

-Eu vou sair e só! Não adianta mandar seguranças atrás de mim já sou bem grandinho! – reclamava uma voz que vinha do interior da suíte executiva de um dos melhores hotéis de Konoha, parecia discutir com alguém. – Não quero ver ninguém me seguindo se não demito todo mundo!

-Mas Gaara-sama é perigoso andar por ai só, afinal você é o kazekage! – dizia um homenzinho com aparência de um velho segurança.

-Por isso mesmo! Eu sou o kazekage acha que não sei me defender sozinho? – e saiu do quarto deixando o homenzinho e sua camisão de seguranças reclamando algo sobre o kazekage nunca os obedecer. – E não quero que me desobedeçam, vão cassar algo para fazer que não seja pegar no meu pé! – gritou de longe.

Era o cumulo! Nem quando criança saia cheio de seguranças por onde andava na verdade achava que as pessoas usavam seguranças para se afastar dele. Desceu para o saguão de entrada e viu a irmã na entrada esperando alguém Temari estava de vestido laranja com flores brancas, Gaara ficou impressionado a irmã nunca usava vestido sempre usava o uniforme Gaara se aproximou e falou com a irmã:

-Você ta doente?! Esta usando vestido! Nem precisa falar ta namorando com o Shikamaru?

-Como você?! Eu não contei para ninguém! – parecia impressionada com o irmão por ter adivinhado, mal sabia ela que isso era obvio até para um cego. Só quem não queria ver percebia que a garota sempre arrastou uma asa por Shikamaru.

-Mulher feito você só se arruma assim para homem! E concerteza esse homem é o Shikamaru. Você sempre falando mal dele tava na cara que gostava dele, mas lê não gostava daquela garota da equipe dele?!

-Quem disse que ele gostava daquela loira asanhada? – parecia irritada pela pergunta do irmão, a verdade doía. Mas conquistaria Shikamaru nem que custa-se ter que se vestir assim. – Pelo menos a pessoa que gosto esta comigo mesmo gostando de outro e você Gaara? – Gaara fez uma cara que mataria a irmã ali mesmo. – Eu tenho que ir o Shika-kun esta me esperando!

-Ninguém merece irmã! – reclamou o rapaz que já saia do hotel quando ouviu uma voz que conhecia muito bem o chamar, ao se virar confirma que era Haila com papeis nas mãos concerteza para que ele assina-se. – Agora não Haila eu vou sair e ninguém vai me impedir de sair!

-Mas Gaara-sama são papeis importantes!

-Quando eu voltar para vila eu vejo do que se trata, mas agora estar aqui pra mim é como se fosse férias. Por que na vai conhecer a vila?!

-É isso que esta indo fazer?!

Sim! Eu estou indo agora! – Diz Gaara percebendo a cara que a garota fez, concerteza estaria querendo ir com ele mais ele queria sair só sem ninguém em seu pé muito menos Haila que ele sabia que tinha uma quedinha por ele. Não queria dar falsas esperanças para garota a muito tempo atrás já havia feito isso afinal não queria ficar só e queria ter um "estepe" na reserva (que maldade Gaara¬¬'). –Por que não pede ao Kankuruo que te leve para conhecer a vila?

-Mas Gaara-sama você não esta indo conhecer a vila eu poderia...

-Não! Não poderia! – cortou com rispidez não queria passar por tentação afinal estava esperando Daile. – Eu quero sair só sinto muito! Preciso ir thau!

E sai pelo saguão de entrada antes que a garota pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa que o convence-se, sabia que tinha sido ignorante mais era preciso. Andava pelas ruas da vila admirando tudo o que não pode admirar na época do exame chuunin afinal naquela época tudo que pensava era matar e matar, por onde passava atraia olhares principalmente femininos sempre fora assim depois que cresceu tinha ficado muito lindo (e põe lindo nisso) isso acontecia muito. Por onde passava alem de olhares arrancava cochichos e suspiros das mais atiradinhas "Não é o kakazege da vila da Arei?" falou baixinho uma garota para a amiga do lado que confirmou com a cabeça, "Muito lindo não?". Gaara apenas ignorava os comentários tecidos ao seu redor. Ao andar notou que entrou em uma rua ais movimentada que o normal percebeu então que estava na avenida principal de Konoha, era a rua mais bonita da vila e estava mais linda que de costume toda ornamentada e cheia de barracas sem falar no fato de Daile esta ali. Estava na companhia de uma mulher muito bonita devia ser mãe ou algum parente, pois tinham semelhanças Gaara resolveu se aproximar e falar com a garota agora que a outra mulher já havia entrado na loja.

-Há quanto tempo Daile. – a garota se vira para ver quem é, mas na verdade não precisava conhecia muito bem aquela voz e aquele perfume. – A quanto tempo não te vejo estava morrendo de saudades de você!

-Gaara-kun nos nus vimos ontem à noite! – disse com a cara que Gaara fez parecia não estar entendendo nada. – Não se lembra que foi a minha casa ontem a noite e...

-Daile eu não fui a sua casa ontem a noite eu estava no hotel, eu adoraria ter ido mais não pude sair! Você esta bem. – perguntou para garota não aparentava estar se sentindo bem estava estática e os olhos brilhando com se lagrimas fossem sair dali. – Daile esta tudo bem?! Vem eu te ajudo. – disse levando a garota para mais longe da multidão que passava pelo local a apoiou em uma cerca e nada falou parecia estar perdida em pensamentos.

Daile não acreditava no que ouviu então Gaara não fora em sua casa na noite passada e isso provava as suas suspeitas, concerteza Neji usou um jutsu de transformação e se fez passar por Gaara para testar sua fidelidade. Se isso fosse realmente verdade estava mais do que provado que Neji não confiava nela, e sem confiança não dava de continuar mais aquele namoro já havia chegado ao seu limite. Queria se levantar e ir falar com Neji mais não tinha forças era como se o mundo estivesse caindo se, pois em pé mais ao teve forças de se manter em pé, Gaara foi rápido e antes que a garota caise no chão pode segura-la.

-Daile fala comigo! Não fecha os olhos! – dizia preocupado enquanto colocava a mão na testa da garota que estava fria, não entendia o por que da garota ter ficado daquele jeito apenas por saber que ele não havia ido em sua casa na noite anterior será que havia acontecido algo? Mas agora não era o momento para perguntas não podia deixá-la assim. Estava tão frágil ali em seus braços tinha vontade de beijá-la e fazê-la esquecer tudo, mas isso não ajudaria agora era melhor tira-la dali e levá-la para o hospital.

Gaara a levantou com cuidado a pondo no colo (a eu ai eu aproveitava muito) podia sentir seu cheiro e sua pele macia, tinha medo de machucá-la ainda mais do que já aparentava estar. Queria cuidar dela e protegê-la para sempre (Gaara me protege também? KKKK).

Espero que estejam gostando da fic, queria ser essa Daile eu não ia desmaiar não eu ia era agarrar o Gaara kkk. Por falar nele ele tem um recado pra vocês.

Gaara: Gente só to aqui por que a Dany me obrigou a fazer propaganda...

Dany:Gaara larga de ficar dizendo mentiras e fala logo o que vai dizer ¬¬'! Quer receber menos ou quer que eu ponha a Daile com o Neji mesmo?

Gaara: Ta certo mulher mandona. É assim gente a fic ta perto de acabar e eu queria pedir mais reviews e agradecer a todos que estão lendo a fic e me fizeram de protagonista.

Daile: Passando só pra dizer também que quando essa fic acabar vai ter a continuação "SEGUESTRADA" com o Itachi e yo claro.

Gaara e Daile: Reviews e mais reviews.


	12. Então é o fim?

_Ultimo capitulo da fic obrigada a todos que acompanharam. _

_**Então é o fim?**_

"Que dor de cabeça, onde estou?!" pensava Daile sem entender onde estava a ultima coisa que lembrava era que estava conversando com Gaara e tudo havia ficado escuro. Abriu os olhos lentamente tentando identificar que lugar era aquele, depois de algum tempo pode começar a reconhecer o local era o hospital de Konoha. Gaara devia ter a levado para o hospital depois de ter passado mal. E lá estava ele olhando para o pôr-do-sol na janela não sabia como agradecer por a ter levado para o hospital, mas já estava quando ficando noite e não havia falado com Neji ainda mais estava algo errado ali como Gaara a trouxe para o hospital?!

-É Gaara-kun?! – disse timidamente. –Me desculpe perguntar, mas como me trouxe até aqui?!

-Eu te trouxe no colo (¬¬ sortuda)! – disse com naturalidade.

-Por toda a vila até chegar aqui? – o rapaz afirmou com a cabeça. – Eu dou cinco segundos pro Neji entra gritando pela aquela porta!

E a garota estava certa Neji entrou furioso pela porta batendo-a com força e seguindo em direção a Gaara que estava na janela, o segurou forte pelo colarinho da roupa e empurrou contra parede Daile se levantou rápido da cama e foi tentar separar o inicio de uma briga.

-Posso saber por que estava carregando a MINHA NAMORADA pelas ruas? – deu ênfase as ultimas palavras. – Responda Gaara!

-E se eu não quiser te responder nada? – desafiou. – Escuta aqui Hyuuga eu não tenho que te dar satisfações de nada que eu faço ou deixo de fazer!

-Tem sim desde que seja com namorado dos outros!

-Já chega Neji! – disse Daile separando os dois e o encarando. – Eu passei mal e o Gaara-kun me trouxe para o hospital foi só ISSO! Gaara-kun pode nos deixar a sós?

-Qualquer coisa eu estou lá fora! – disse lançando um olhar pára o Hyuuga.

Gaara saiu do quarto os deixando só por um tempo ficaram em silencio Daile tomava forças para fazer o que precisava fazer desde que na era mais feliz ao seu lado

-Neji-kun eu quero terminar com você! Não esta dando mais certo e você também sabe disso!

-Não eu não sei disso!É o Gaara não é?! Quer terminar com migo pra ficar com ele?

-Não é o Gaara-kun, e se fosse você saberia! O problema é você Neji você esta me sufocando! Você não confia em mim e acha que eu estou te traindo é isso?

-Claro que não, eu confio em você! – tentou se aproximar mais a garota recuou para trás.

-Claro que confia em mim Hyuuga. Foi por isso que usou um jutsu de transformação e se fez passar pelo Gaara-kun? – o Hyuuga tentou responder mais Daile voltou a falar. – Me deixa adivinhar pensou que na hora que eu visse o Gaara eu ia correndo pros braços dele?! Você se enganou não foi?

-É eu me enganei. Mais eu só fiz aquilo por que eu vie que você tava diferente comigo depois da viagem a Suna! E eu tinha uma meia certeza nisso, eu vi a cara de alegria que fez quando o viu.

-É você pode ter razão agente não ta dando mais certo desde o momento em que agente brigou pela primeira vez. Sabe Neji-kun acho que você se daria melhor com uma garota que fosse submissa a você tipo aquela sua amiga Tenten.

-Então é o fim?! – disse serio e triste ao mesmo tempo. – Mais eu não vou te esquecer e quem sabe eu tente de novo.

A garota apenas lhe deu um sorriso doce enquanto ele sai di quarto meio que cabisbaixo, logo após sua saída Gaara entrou pela porta e perguntou o que havia acontecido.

Enquanto isso na mansão Hyuuga Hinata e Naruto conversavam com Hiashi que exigiu que Hinata levase Naruto para conversar com ele afinal ele queria dar uns bons cascudos no pivete da Kyuubi, mas depois de uma boa conversa estava percebendo que Naruto não era tão ruim como achava. Decidiu que Hinata poderiam continuar namorando Naruto afinal sabia que aquele namorico não duraria pra sempre e esperava que isso acontece-se logo para poder dizer eu não te avisei?

Naruto e Hinata finalmente podiam ficarem felizes sem se esconderem de ninguém muito menos das mas línguas da vila que torcia contra o namoro deles, e uma dessas línguas era Kiba que não se acostumava com o fato de ter perdido Hinata para Naruto. Mas até que ele já estava se acostumando mais a idéia tinha até parado de implicar mais com Naruto quando se encontravam.

Finalmente aquela noite seria o tão esperado festival da vila de Konoha estava tudo perfeito assim como a Hokage da vila havia planejado o tratado com a vila do Som foi assinado e agora só restavam motivos para comemorar. Já era seis da tarde e as ruas de Konoha estavam lotadas gente se divertindo nas barracas e curtindo o show que ocorria ali, todos os Ninjas estavam ali menos os que estavam fazendo a segurança nas fronteiras da vila.

Daile estava em seu quarto a se observar no espelho enquanto amarrava uma faixa de seda na cintura para segurar o lindo kimono cor azul claro, pensava seria mente em não ir ao festival da vila não estava tão bem assim para ficar comemorando sem falar que Neji estaria lá e ficaria a cercando para que nem se aproximasse de Gaara. Finalmente deu um laço no faixa que estava envolta a sua cintura e se sentou em sua cama ainda olhando para o grande espelho, estava especialmente bonita cabelos lisos com cachos e soltos. A tia entrou no quarto e observou a garota por um tempo e finalmente diz:

-Eu já vou indo pro festival, você vai agora?!

-Não tia pode ir indo na frente eu vou mais tarde um pouco. – dessa vez olhou para tia que estava linda usando um kimono na cor roxa com flores brancas, a tia nem desconfiava que há alguns meses Daile já havia descoberto quem era o amor de juventude da tia. – E então você sabia que o Kakashi-sensai esta namorando com a Shizune-san?

-Não eu não sabia. E por que esta me falando isso?!

-Eu não ele aquele seu amor de adolescente?! – a tia fez uma cara de que ia cair a qualquer momento com a pergunta da sobrinha. – Tia não precisa mais disfarçar pode me falar e contar a historia.

-Tudo bem se é o que você quer saber. – e se sentou ao lado da sobrinha na cama.

Flash back (On)

Naquela tarde foram escolhidas as equipes da academia e Tominaka Mitaraci não estava na equipe de Hatake Kakashi esperou todo aquele tempo para poder finalmente ficar perto dele e quem estava lá? Rin! Ela sabia que Rin gostava dele embora ele não desse muita bola para ela, na verdade naquela época Kakashi só se importava em completar suas misões mesmo que para isso tivesse que abandonar seus companheiros para trás. Ao sair no final da tarde Mitaraci encontrou Kakashi trinando em um campo de treino próximo a academia chunnin e resolveu falar com ele para contar tudo que sentia. Aproximou-se lentamente mais para sua surpresa Kakashi pensou que fosse um inimigo e lhe lançou uma kunai que arranhou fundo, sua sorte era que tinha conhecimentos médicos do Clã Tominaka.

-O que faz aqui não vê que eu estou treinando? – falou de uma forma fria que lembrava Sasuke. – Se não tivesse vindo se meter onde não é chamada isso não tinha acontecido. Cai fora eu quero ficar sozinho.

A pobre garota apenas se retirou em prantos do local aquela foi a última vez que havia tentado falar com Kakashi nunca havia suportado aquela forma dura como ele a tratou.

Flash back (Off)

-Então foi isso que aconteceu. – deixou que uma lágrima corresse por seu rosto. – Depois disso eu nunca mais tive coragem de voltar a falar com ele, e com certeza ele nem sabe quem eu sou ou se já estie. Mas o estranho é que Kakashi não é mais o mesmo ele assumiu a personalidade do amigo, Uticha Óbito!

-Tia você ainda gosta do Kakashi-sensei?! É por isso que nunca mais esteve com ninguém?!

-Na verdade fiquei meio que traumatizada, mais eu ainda gosto dele. E você esta proibida de falar disso com alguém entendeu Daile? – a garota acenou com a cabeça. – Bem agora eu vou indo para o festival! Não se atrase!

A tia saiu pela porta a deixando ali no quarto, Daile nunca imaginara que tudo havia acontecido daquela forma nunca imaginaria seu sensai daquele jeito tão arrogante e prepotente. O importante era que ele havia mudado e quem sabe no futuro ele e a tia pudessem ter algo a mais.

Já era 07h00min horas da noite e nada de Daile chegar estava começando a ficar preocupado será que ela estava com raiva dele? Mas por qual motivo? Não já estava viajando mais a poucos minutos viu a tia dela e não a viu "Ela deve estar mal pelo Hyuuga!" ele pensou mais não poderia ser afinal ela mesmo terminou com ele "Já sei vou perguntar a tia dela se ela não vem! Não pode estar longe ela passou por aqui não faz nem um minuto." E foi atrás da tia da garota não demorou muito para que a avistasse estava conversando com uma senhora que ao vê-lo fez uma enorme reverencia como se ele fosse o rei em pessoa e se retirou.

-É com licença a Daile-chan não vai vir ao festival? – perguntou meio que sem graça afinal nunca havia falado com tia da garota. – Já é tarde ela ainda não chegou!

-Kazekage-sama ela me disse que viria mais já muito tarde mesmo.

-Pode me chamar só de Gaara! Bem eu acho que eu vou ver se ela não vai vir se não for problema claro! – ressalta olhando para a mulher.

-Claro que não na verdade você me faz um favor. Acho que na verdade ela não queria vir por isso me mandou na frente.

Após conversar com a tia de Daile Gaara segui para a casa da garota andou por alguns segundos e finalmente chegou por volta da 07h30min bateu na porta e esperou por alguns segundos, quando viu a porta ser aberta ficou estático parado olhando como a garota estava bonita trajando aquela kimono azul. Finalmente depois de alguns segundos observandoa falou:

-É você não vai para o festival?

-Na verdade não eu estou meio sem vontade de ir para festas, sem falar que o Neji-kun vai estar lá e eu não quero encarar ele depois de hoje.

-Então é por isso não é? – diz após entrar e fechar a porta. – Tudo por culpa dele! Ta na cara que você ainda gosta dele por que terminou então? Tava com peninha de mim?

-Calma Gaara-kun! – tentou acalmá-lo que já estava bem exaltado. – Eu não quero ver o Neji-kun com certeza ele já deve estar com a Tenten. E por que ta irritado assim?

-Por que eu to irritado? É fácil responder você não vê que eu gosto mesmo de você? Que eu mudei pra ser bom pra você! E você fica ai se lamentando pelo Hyuuga? Eu venho aqui te buscar pra mi acompanhar no festival te esperei esse tempo todo e tudo que você sabe falar é no Hyuuga? – a garota fez menção que ia falar, mas Gaara a interrompeu. – Sabe eu pensei que nunca ia cansar de te esperar mais essa foi a gota de água Tominaka Daile!

Ele se virou para sair pela porta que havia acabado de entrar mais Daile o abraçou por trás impedindo sua saída, ao senti-la Gaara parou o seu próximo passo que era abrir a porta e sair e nunca mais voltar.

-Me desculpe Gaara-kun eu não queria ferir seus sentimentos. – e uma lagrima escorreu por seu rosto. – Eu terminei com o Neji-kun porque não era mais a mesma coisa depois da viajem a vila da Areia. Por que eu gosto de você porque eu AMO você. Por favor, não me deixe.

Gaara se virou para observá-la depois de meses estava escutando o que sempre quis ouvir vindo dela, finalmente seria só os dois sem Hyuuga e mais ninguém pra atrapalhar. A garota estava de cabeça baixa chorado Gaara se aproximou e abraçou a acolhendo em seus braços.

-Já chega não chora mais eu não vou embora, não sem você! – levando o rosto da garota lhe da um beijo lento e suave, há quanto tempo não a beijava, ou melhor, não beijava ninguém depois dela sempre tentando provar que a merecia e ali estava seu premio. – Vamos pra vila agora? – na verdade queria ficar ali mais ir para a vila era o certo a fazer.

-Gaara-kun agente ta... – esperou um pouco para falar. – Namorando?

-Por mim sim e você?

-Bem por mim também! – lhe deu um lindo sorriso. – Mais eu terminei com o Neji-kun hoje e não seria certo fazer isso com ele! Agente podia não contar para ninguém por enquanto?

-Você tem razão vamos esperar um pouco para contar pra alguém. Mais se o Hyuuga vier te encher eu nem sei o que faço com ele.

Gaara e Daile foram para o festival da vila que já estava a toda, muita gente se divertindo e brincando nas barracas.

-Você quer ir a algumas dessas barracas? – perguntou Gaara a garota a seu lado.

-Ta vamos à de tiro ao alvo assim você vai ganhar todos os prêmios. – e sorrio.

-É pode ser! – e foram para barraca de tiro ao alvo que não estava muito longe dali, quem estava cuidando dela era Kurenai que ficou muito feliz ao ver o novo casal como se tivesse ganhado uma aposta. Gaara comprou as fichas e jogou acertou todas e levou um lindo urso de pelúcia que deu a Daile. – Você tinha razão eu ganhei mesmo!

E foi assim a noite toda a vila inteira se divertindo naquele momento de lazer naquela noite todos da vila estavam felizes até Neji que foi com os amigos, às 12h: 00 min foi soltos fogos de artifícios que iluminaram toda a vila até a floresta que cercava a vila onde duas figuras ocultas observavam tudo.

-Tem certeza que essa garota ainda estar com o medalhão? – perguntou o homem mais alto que estava no alto de uma árvore.

-Tenho! – disse o outro serio. – Se o que a irmã dela me contou estiver certo, aos completar 15 anos o medalhão trocaria de dono e essa é a idade do meu irmão agora então...

-Deve ser a idade dela também. Esse medalhão é importante para a nossa organização. – disse o homem do alto da árvore. – Vamos pega-lo e eliminar a garota?

-Não o medalhão só não vale de nada. Precisamos dela para que diga o Jutsu secreto depois que ela falar ai sim nos livramos dela.

-Está tudo bem Daile? – Gaara perguntou vendo a cara de preocupação da garota em meia a tanta alegria.

-Esta sim foi só uma sensação ruim. – E aperta o medalhão. Gaara a puxa para mais perto olhando se ninguém observava e lhe da um beijo.

-Não se preocupa eu estou aqui!

_**Fim?**_

_Finalmente terminou a fic muito obrigada mesmo a todos que estão lendo quer dizer que estavam lendo. _

_Agora que essa fic acabou mais tarde terá uma continuação viram que eu deixei em aberto? Pois é, na próxima vai ter o Itachito lindo e a Akatsuki._

_Avisando que eu já estou começando a escrever a minha mais nova fic __**A filha do presidente**__ conto com vocês pra mais essa fic ein?_


End file.
